A História da Garota Desaparecida
by Jady Black
Summary: Harry conhece uma linda menina que aparentemente é filha de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas depois descobre que não é bem assim! Essa garota vai mudar a sua vida de uma forma que ele nem imaginava ser possivel.
1. Dri? Só Dri?

Quando entra na biblioteca Adria percebe que todas as mesas estão ocupadas exceto por duas, uma estava quase vazia a não ser por um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e olhos extremamente verdes por trás dos óculos redondos, na outra tinha um grupo de sonserinos incluindo entre eles seu primo, Draco Malfoy, ele até tinha acenado para ela ir se sentar com ele, mas seu primo era muito chato quando estava com os amigos. Então decidiu ir se sentar com Harry sempre tivera vontade de falar com ele, mas nunca teve coragem ou oportunidade para isso.

- Oi, posso me sentar aqui? - perguntou ela um pouco tímida.

Harry levantou a cabeça para ver quem tinha chegado e viu uma menina muito bonita de cabelos pretos e longos, com olhos de uma cor azul acinzentada e vestindo o uniforme da Grifinoria realmente linda.

- Claro! - falou ele lembrando-se de responder.

- Obrigada.

Adria retirou seus livros de dentro da mochila e começou a ler. Passado algum tempo não aguentando mais o silencio decidiu iniciar uma conversa.

- Você é Harry Potter, não é? Eu sou Dri. - É claro que ela sabia que ele era Harry Potter apenas disse aquilo para puxar assunto.

- Sim, eu sou. E você é Dri? Só Dri? - perguntou ele estranhando por ela ter ocultado o sobrenome.

- Bem, não. Sou Adria Lestrange, mas não gosto do meu nome.

- Adria Lestrange? Então você é a garota de quem Mione falou, a tal prima do Malfoy.

- Sim, sou prima dele.

- Hum, nunca vi você na Sala Comunal.

- Eu costumo ficar mais aqui na biblioteca estudando. Não tenho muitos amigos, sabe, na verdade nem tenho, as pessoas me julgam antes de me conhecer, por eu ser prima do Malfoy elas acham que eu sou igual a ele.

- Não vejo o porque disso, você parece ser bem legal. - disse Harry tentando animar a garota.

- Você também parece ser legal, Harry. E quero que saiba que eu acredito em você quando diz que não abriu a Câmara Secreta. - confessou ela.

- Obrigado, é bom saber que alguém acredita em mim.

- Ah, mas seus amigos também acreditam em você , não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas também só eles. Dri você sabe quem abriu a Câmara? Eu acho que o Mal-

Harry, eu não sei quem abriu, mas tenho certeza de que o Malfoy não foi. - disse interrompendo ele. - Até porque ele teria que ser o herdeiro de sonserina para fazer isso, coisa que eu tenho certeza ele não é. Moro com os Malfoy se estivessem tramando algo como abrir a Câmara Secreta eu tenho certeza que eu descobriria.

Depois disso passaram mais uma meia hora estudando.

- Sabe, Harry foi bom ter conhecido você, mas agora eu tenho que ir. - disse fechando o livro e começando a guardar seu material na mochila para sair.

- Não, quer dizer...ah...onde você vai? - perguntou ele corando, não queria que ela fosse tinha gostado muito de conversar com ela.

- Eu vou treinar. - disse ela simplesmente.

- Posso ir com você? - perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Hum, claro, vamos.

Assim que Harry terminou de guardou seu material eles saíram da biblioteca e seguiram até o sétimo andar. Ele observou Dri andar três vezes em frente à uma parede branca.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou intrigado

- Isto. - falou abrindo uma porta que havia surgido ali do nada.

- Onde estamos?

- Na sala Precisa. – respondeu ela sorrindo para Harry

Adria entrou seguida de Harry. Quando entrou viu uma sala enorme com gigantes prateleiras cheias de livros por todos os lados, no fundo havia uma parede espelhada, no chão varias almofadas havia também uma grande mesa com pergaminhos e vidros de tinta encima do lado um sofá de couro preto.

- O que você vai treinar? - perguntou olhando os vários livros de feitiços e azarações.

- Ontem eu tava treinando feitiço de Desarmamento e Estuporamento. Que são bem uteis em duelos. Se você quiser pode começar com eles.

- Tá, pode ser, mas duelos ? Você está pretendendo enfrentar alguém? - falou rindo.

- Sim, estou. Desde que eu tenho cinco anos eu sou treinada para isso, meus tios me treinaram para eu ser uma Comensal da Morte, mas eu não quero ser, eu quero lutar contra Voldemort quando ele voltar e não ao lado dele. - desabafou fazia tempo que queria dizer aquilo a alguém.

- Voltar? Você acha que isso vai acontecer? - perguntou temeroso.

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que sim, já faz muito tempo que você o derrotou, e ele pode ter conseguido de volta pelo menos um pouco de seus poderes ainda mais se ele tiver quem o ajude.

- Então vamos torcer para que ninguém o ajude. E aí, vamos treinar? - falou para dar uma descontraída no ambiente.

- Claro, vamos começar com desarmamento, é bem fácil eu vou levantar a mão com a varinha e você tenta me desarmar. É só dizer _Expelliarmus.- _falou levantando a mão.

_- Expelliarmus_! - mas quando fez o feitiço a varinha apenas caiu da mão de Dri.

- Você até que foi bem para a primeira vez. - elogiou-o Adria. - Tente de novo.

Após seis tentativas o resultado saiu como o esperado fazendo a varinha voar para o outro lado da sala.

- Não é tão difícil assim. - falou Harry depois de ter visto o resultado.

- Não é não. Vamos treinar estuporamento agora? Primeiro nós tentamos estuporar as almofadas e depois você tenta me estuporar e eu tento estuporar você.

Adria se colocou ao lado de Harry e disse:

- É só dizer _Estupefaça._ O feitiço tem que sair vermelho para dar certo. O contra-feitiço é _Enervate._

Esse foi um pouco mais difícil de pegar só depois da décima segunda tentativa que eles conseguiram que o feitiço saísse vermelho.

- UHU, consegui ! - disse Harry todo animado e Dri ficou rindo da sua cara. - Se não parar de rir vou estuporar você! - falou brincando.

- Ué, o que tá esperando? - perguntou entrando na brincadeira

- Não me tente ! - ele levantou a varinha mas Dri foi mais rápida.

_- Expelliarmus _! - eles observaram a varinha até ela cair no chão. - Haa, ganhei.

Depois disso os dois caíram na risada. Ficaram mais um tempo treinando até ficaram cansados.

- Ai, eu cansei. - disse Dri bocejando.

- Eu também e tô com fome !

- Droga! Nós perdemos o jantar. - falou ela olhando no relógio.

- Já tá tarde é melhor nós irmos.

- Vamos.

Saíram silenciosamente de dentro da sala e fecharam a porta.

- A gente podia passar na cozinha para comer alguma coisa, né ? Eu tô morrendo de fome.

- Você sabe onde fica a cozinha? - perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Sim, é embaixo do Salão Principal.

- Tá, então vamos.

Eles desceram até o último andar e entraram em um corredor com um quadro de uma fruteira, andaram até ele e Dri fez cócegas na pêra que virou uma maçaneta, ela abriu a passagem e ele pode ver uma enorme cozinha com uma grande mesa no meio e cheia de Elfos Domésticos, quando eles entraram todos eles vieram para cima deles.

- O que os senhores desejam? Carne assada, empadão, suco de abóbora, caldeirões de chocolate ?

- É... nós perdemos o jantar e estamos com fome. - disse Harry.

- Guli, vai fazer um banquete para os senhores, com todos os tipos de comida. - disse um dos Elfos.

- Não precisa tudo isso só empadão e suco de abóbora está bom. – dessa vez quem falou foi Adria.

- Sim, senhora. O que os Senhores desejarem Guli faz.

- Obrigada.

Se sentaram na mesa para esperar, cinco minutos depois Guli já trazia o empadão deles. Os dois pegaram um pedaço e começaram a comer rapidamente.

- Madame Promfrey já conseguiu fazer o antídoto para curar os petrificados ? - perguntou Adria.

- Ainda não, ela disse que tem que espera as mandragoras crescerem.

- Ah, eu sinto muito pela sua amiga, a Hermione.

- Tenho certeza que Madame Promfrey irá conseguir fazer o antídoto. Você treina todos os dias? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Quase todos.

- Hum...eu posso ir treinar com você sempre que for?

- Claro, seria ótimo, eu te aviso sempre que for treinar daí você me encontra lá na mesma hora de hoje.

- Tá.

- Acho melhor a gente ir já tá meio tarde.

- É, vamos.

Eles caminharam em silencio até o Salão Comunal.

- Hum, tchau Harry, boa noite.

- Boa noite, Dri. - Harry ficou observando ela subir as escadas para seu dormitório, assim que ela desapareceu ele foi para o dele. Quando entrou na porta viu que seus amigos tinham o esperado acordados.

- Onde você estava? Porque não foi jantar? - perguntaram Douglas e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu tava com a Adria, nós conversamos e depois fomos treinar. - disse simplesmente.

- Quem é Adria? E como assim foram treinar? - perguntou Douglas como se isso fosse a coisa mais bizarra do mundo.

- Adria Lestrange, a prima do Malfoy, conheci ela na biblioteca nós conversamos e eu fui treinar com ela. Ela é bem legal diferente do primo.

- Isso foi um encontro ? - perguntou Dougie todo animado.

- É claro que não, somos só amigos.

- Sei – falaram Rony e Douglas juntos.

- É serio.

- Tá tá, a gente acredita – disse Douglas ainda desconfiado.

- Ah não me enche, vamos dormir.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Douglas estavam tomando café da manhã no Salão Principal decidindo o que fariam aquela tarde.

- O que a gente vai fazer hoje ? -perguntou Douglas colocando mais um ovo no seu prato.

- Vocês eu não sei, mas eu tenho uma pilha de deveres para por em dia. Ai, que falta que a Hermione faz. - disse Rony reclamando.

- Droga, eu também tô cheio de deveres pra fazer. Então é isso? Nós vamos passar o domingo todo dentro da Sala Comunal fazendo deveres ? Que vida boa.

Harry nem estava prestando atenção na conversa dos amigos ele estava ocupado demais observando uma menina de cabelos pretos que entrara no salão.

- Harry...Harry, você tá ai ? - falou Rony tentando chamar a atenção do amigo.

- O que você tá olhando ? - se meteu Douglas.

- Ah...que... nada não.

- Quem é aquela que você tava olhando ?

- Ah...hum...é a Dri. A Adria, que eu falei pra vocês ontem. - explicou vendo a cara deles de que não sabiam do que ele tava falando.

- Uow, ela é bem bonita. - falou Douglas admirando a garota.

- Para de olha. - disse Harry emburrado.

- Deixa eu olha ué.

Quando ela se sentou Harry acenou para ela que apenas retribuiu com um sorriso.

Fazia uma linda tarde, o gramado do castelo era iluminado pelo sol e eles tinham que ficar lá na sala comunal trancados fazendo deveres. Foi lá por umas cinco da tarde que a passagem se abriu, e eles viram uma menina de cabelos pretos entrando, quando Harry a viu ficou todo animado.

- Dri ! – gritou ele.

- Ah, oi Harry – disse sorrindo e indo em direção a mesa deles.

- Oi, tudo bem? – disse ele sorrindo de volta.

- Tudo sim.

- Oi, eu sou Douglas Black e esse com cara de bocó é Rony Weasley. Prazer em conhecer você – Douglas se levantou e beijou a mão da garota, Harry fechou a cara com a atitude do amigo.

- Ei, eu não sou bocó. – falou Rony indignado

- Prazer, sou Adria Lestrange.

- O que você está fazendo Dri? Não quer ficar aqui comigo, quero dizer, com a gente? – perguntou Harry.

- Tá, pode ser, não estou fazendo nada mesmo. O que vocês estão fazendo? - Disse sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Harry, ele ficou contente por isso.

- A porcaria da redação de poções, ainda faltam uns dez centímetros para mim acabar e não faço a mínima idéia do que colocar. – reclamou Douglas.

- Hum, eu já terminei a minha se vocês quiserem eu pego para vocês.

- É claro que queremos, não agüento mais ta trancado aqui. – respondeu Rony rapidamente.

- Vou lá pegar então. – dizendo isso subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Quando Dri sumiu na porta Harry falou olhando para Douglas:

- Você pode parar com isso?

- O que?

- Ficar beijando ela e tudo o mais. – Harry não sabia o motivo pelo qual aquilo o deixara tão bravo.

- Tá com ciúmes, é? Eu sabia fiz aquilo só para ver sua reação. – Douglas disse isso sorrindo, fazendo Harry bufar. Neste momento Adria vinha descendo as escadas.

- Está aqui. – disse ela largando um pergaminho encima da mesa e se sentando novamente.

- Obrigado. – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Depois disso Adria ficou bem amiga dos meninos especialmente de Harry, eles estavam bem próximos ultimamente toda vez que ela ia treinar chamava ele para ir junto.

Era começo de maio de tarde e eles estavam na sala Precisa, Dri tinha feito Harry lançar um feitiço nela que a deixara cheia de bolas no rosto, só que não sabiam o contra-feitiço, estavam procuram em todos os livros da sala e nada.

- Olha, acho que esse dá. – disse Adria – _Finite Incantatem_ é um feitiço que encerra os feitiços anteriormente proferidos. – leu ela de um livro grosso.

- Tá posso tentar? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro, não quero ficar cheia de bolas.

- Mas, quero dizer, você tem certeza? – ele estava receoso.

- Ah Harry, anda logo. Confio em você.

- Tá, _Finite Incantatem. – _Adria se virou para um espelho no canto da sala e percebeu que o feitiço deu certo, certo até demais, ele eliminou todos os feitiços que havia sobre a garota. Ela estava _ruiva_, ela nunca fora ruiva.

- O que houve? Porque você está ruiva? O feitiço deu errado?

- Acho que não, senão eu ainda estaria com as bolas. Isso só pode significar uma coisa, alguém lançou um feitiço em mim para mudar a cor do meu cabelo. Quero dizer, alguém não, só pode ter sido os Malfoy eles eram os únicos que tinham contato comigo antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. – ela falou aquilo tão rápido que ficou sem fôlego.

- Mas porque eles fariam isso? – perguntou Harry atônito.

- Não tenho nem idéia. Ou talvez...- Adria parara de falar de repente e seu olhar ficou desfocado. – A não ser que... Dobby me disse uma vez que... mas...não, não pode ser...esquece.

- Dri, do que você está falando?

- Nada, Harry outra hora eu te falo.

- Ah quem é Dobby? – perguntou ele. Será que era o elfo que ele conhecera?

- Ah é o Elfo Doméstico dos Malfoy.

- O que? Ele é dos Malfoy? – Harry parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Sim, porque? - Adria não entendeu a reação dele.

- Ele tentou me impedir de vir para Hogwarts e me falou a Câmara Secreta.

- Hum, é. Ele sempre falou muito de você para mim. O menino-que-sobreviveu ajudou os Elfos Domésticos derrotando o Lord das Trevas, ele sempre falava isso. Harry, acho melhor nós irmos par a sala comunal, estou cansada. – falando isso pegou sua varinha e fez seu cabelo voltar a cor anterior.

- Esta bem, vamos então.

No caminho para Torre Harry perguntou:

- Dri...ah...porque os Malfoy querem que você seja Comensal da Morte?

- Porque Voldemort disse que eu seria muito poderosa se treinasse bastante e que me queria do lado dele, antes da minha mãe ir para Azkaban ela me deixou com meus tios e disse para eles me treinarem dia e noite. – falou ela se lembrando das palavras de Lucio quando perguntou a ele o porque que tinha que treinar tanto.

- O que é Azkaban?

- Prisão dos bruxo, dizem que é pior que o inferno.

- Você acha que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com eles terem mudado a cor do seu cabelo?

- Provavelmente, nas férias passadas Dobby achou o pedaço de uma carta da minha mãe para minha tia que dizia que eu não era filha de Rodolfo Lestrange e sim de outro homem.

- Então você acha que mudaram a cor do seu cabelo para não desconfiarem que você não é filha desse tal Rodolfo?

- Acho que sim.

- Pasteis de banana – eles haviam chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Assim que entraram cada um foi para seu dormitório.

* * *

Passara uma semana desde aquele episódio, Harry, Adria, Douglas e Rony descobriram que o monstro da Câmara Secreta era uma basilisco e que Gina Weasley havia sido levada para dentro da Câmara. Com isso eles decidiram agir, foram procurar o professor Lockhart que supostamente entraria lá para salvar a menina, mas o que ele estava pretendendo era fugir então eles o obrigaram a ir junto. Douglas, Rony e Lockhart ficaram presos de um lado da Câmara por causa de um desmoronamento das pedras do teto causado pelo professor que tentou apagar a memória dos garotos, mas Harry e Adria conseguiram continuar, no fim de um dos túneis estava Gina que parecia estar quase morta, uma versão mais nova de Voldemort fez o basilisco atacar eles, mas felizmente Harry conseguiu matá-lo e Dri, com a presa do basilisco que estava cravada no braço de Harry, fincou no diário, destruindo Tom Riddle. Madame Pomfrey conseguiu fazer o antídoto que despetrificou os alunos atacados.

As aulas tinham acabado e agora eles estavam na plataforma 9 ¾ se despedindo para irem embora.

- Tchau, meninos, foi muito bom conhecer vocês. – disse sorrindo para Douglas e Rony – Eu vou sentir sua falta, Harry. Você é um grande amigo. – ela ficou abraçada a Harry por alguns e então se separaram corados. – Não se esqueça de me escrever. E foi um prazer conhecer você Hermione.

Adria se dirigiu a passagem que a levaria à estação de King Cross chegando lá avistou seus tios e Draco esperando por ela.

- Porque demorou? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy rudemente.

- Hum, nada. Só estava pegando minhas coisas. – ela olhou para Draco pedindo que ele não revelasse que ela tinha ficado amiga de Harry Potter com olhar.

- Vamos logo. - E assim seguiram para a mansão Malfoy.


	2. Afinal, quem eu sou ?

- Adria, seu tio está lhe chamando. – disse Narcisa Malfoy, abrindo a porta do quarto de sua sobrinha. Assim que a porta abriu Dri escondeu um pedaço de papel que estava lendo.

- Hum, já vou. – ela estava deitada em sua cama nada confortável na mansão Malfoy. Quando a porta se fechou novamente ela pegou o papel, era um jornal, O Profeta Diário. Adria estava lendo um interessante artigo sobre Sirius Black que parecia ter escapado de Azkaban. Ela estava descendo as escadas para tomar café da manha quando ouviu seu tio debochar de Black, "_esse idiota, passou doze anos em Azkaban sem nem ao menos ter feito alguma coisa, e ainda acham que ele era o braço direito do Lord das Trevas" _ele tinha dito, coitado, deve ter sido horrível passar doze anos naquele lugar sabendo que não tinha feito nada.

- DESCE LOGO, GAROTA! – Adria ouviu seu tio gritar para ela descer. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto para descer. Agora ia começar a sessão tortura, Malfoy havia dito que iam praticar oclumencia hoje, ela sabia que se fizesse algo de errado Lucio a torturaria com _Cruciatus_ como tinha feito nos últimos oito anos. Ela foi até uma sala escura que tinha no porão, passara grande parte de sua vida ali dentro treinando para ser Comensal e sendo torturada.

- Finalmente! – disse seu tio quando ela abriu a porta. – Vamos treinar oclumencia e espero que você consiga me bloquear, porque senão...- ele soltou um sorriso malicioso. – Bom, você sabe.

Sim, ela sabia muito bem o que a aguardava se falhasse, ficaram horas e horas naquele porão, mas para a infelicidade de Malfoy a garota se saiu muito bem. Adria tinha lido todos os livros de Hogwarts que falavam sobre oclumencia e legilimencia, e ficara muito boa no assunto tanto é que já até estava conseguindo penetrar a mente das pessoas sem que elas percebessem, por mais que fosse por um tempo muito curto. Isso estava senso bem útil para ela, já que agora Malfoy não tinha como saber que ela não pretendia se tornar uma Comensal da Morte. Já era três da manha quando ele resolveu deixá-la ir dormir.

- Vejo que você andou treinando. - disse ele com desgosto. - Amanhã não poderemos praticar, Narcisa, Draco e eu vamos sair e só voltaremos de noite.

No dia seguinte Adria acordou cedo para tomar café com os tios, já que pretendia por seu plano em pratica, passara a noite inteira praticando legilimencia para penetrar na mente de seus tios, teria de ser rápida já que não conseguia ficar mais de dês minutos sem que notassem sua presença. Quando chegou a cozinha viu que só estavam Narcisa e Lucio tomando café, o que significava que Draco ainda não tinha descido então teria mais tempo.

- Nossa, Narcisa, isso aqui está horrível! – Malfoy reclamou do café assim que ela se sentou.

- Ora, não tenho culpa, foi você quem deixou Potter libertar o Elfo Doméstico.

Então ficaram em silencio, Adria resolveu agir, penetrou a mente de sua tia primeiro com ela seria mais fácil já que ela não sabia muito bem oclumencia. Ficou um ou dois minutos procurando alguma coisa útil, até algo chamou sua atenção.

"_- Ciça, essa é nossa chance, se conseguirmos treinar essa garota para ser poderosa e Comensal da Morte, nos tornaremos os favoritos do Lord. – falou uma mulher morena alta, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- Eu sei, Bella, você tem razão, mas acha que Rodolfo concordara? O Lord das Trevas quer que vocês digam que a garota é filha de vocês. Acha que ele concordara em criá-la sendo filha _dele_?_

_- Ele não tem escolha. Amanhã eu irei lá pegar a pirralha e fazer o que o Lord quer. – disse Bellatrix decidida."_

- Ei, garota, estou falando com você, não me ignore. Que cara é essa? – perguntou rudemente Malfoy. Draco já estava na mesa e agora todos a olhavam com cara de desconfiados.

- Hum, nada, não foi nada. Eu-eu vou para o meu quarto. – dizendo isso subiu as escadas e bateu a porta atrás de si quando chegou ao quarto.

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia continuar naquela casa se eles descobrissem que ela tinha visto aquelas lembranças estaria, literalmente, morta. Não podia acreditar fora sua vida toda enganada, ela não só não era filha de Rodolfo Lestrange, também não era filha de Bellatrix, mas como podia tinha visto as fotos de sua suposta mãe e era muito parecida com ela, não tinha como estar sob outro feitiço para mudar sua aparência senão teria sido encerrado assim como o do cabelo. Então era por isso, sua tia certamente a enfeitiçou quando era pequena para ela não saber que era ruiva e desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Adria se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto, pegou uma corrente que estava no seu pescoço nela havia um pingente grande na forma de losango, parecia um medalhão, ela nunca o havia tirado sempre acho que sua mãe ou seu pai tinham lhe dado, pois a amavam mesmo querendo que ela fosse Comensal, mas e agora o que pensar? Será que fora seus pais verdadeiros que tinha lhe dado? Mas se sim, porque os Malfoy nunca tentaram tirar? Se bem que ela já tinha tentado e não conseguira, parecia ser impossível de tirar, mas ela gostava do medalhão se sentia protegida com ele e tinha seu nome gravado nele, ou melhor, seu apelido, _Dri_, será que Adria era seu verdadeiro nome? Quer dizer, se eles haviam a tirado de alguém para dizer que ela era sua filha o mais sensato a fazer era mudar seu nome. Dri saiu do quarto os Malfoy já não estavam mais em casa, ela precisava de dinheiro para fugir teria que procurar pela casa, sabia que eles tinham cofre, mas não sabia onde nem a senha ou o que quer que fosse para abri-lo procurou por toda a casa, na biblioteca, na sala, nos quartos, não estava em lugar algum. Mas então uma idéia lhe surgia a cabeça, Dobby, ele certamente sabia onde estava.

- Dobby – chamou ela pelo Elfo Doméstico, esperava que aquilo funcionasse, ele era um elfo livre não precisava atender ao seu...

- A senhorita Adria chamou, Dobby? – apareceu Dobby interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Oh sim Dobby, preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que a senhorita quiser, senhorita Dri sempre foi muito boa com Dobby. – Adria sorrio.

- Você é quem sempre foi muito bom comigo Dobby, mas você sabe onde é o cofre dos Malfoy? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Sim, Dobby sabe senhorita.

- E onde é Dobby, por favor me diga.

- É-é no porão, na sala onde o senhor Malfoy treina com a senhorita Adria. – assim que Dobby terminou de falar começou bater com a cabeça na parede.

- Dobby, pare, pare com isso Dobby. Isso é uma ordem.

- Obrigado, senhorita, Dobby ainda não se acostumou a desacatar ordens de seus antigos mestres.

- Vamos até o porão Dobby, ainda precisarei de sua ajuda para abri-lo. – eles desceram até a sala escura e então o elfo pegou um candelabro na parede e o girou para a direito, um pedaço da parede se abriu mostrando uma porta metálica de prata.

- Como se faz para abrir, Dobby?

- O senhor Malfoy sempre falava um feitiço e depois dizia uma frase para abri-lo.

- E você se lembra qual era?

- O feitiço era _Abrium Confriolu _e a frase era "Sangue-ruins ladrões de magia".

Adria falou o feitiço e a tal frase, típica do Malfoy, e então ouviu o barulho das trancas se abrindo. Quando abriu a porta Dri viuvarias prateleiras com jóias e objetos valiosos, mas galeões mesmo tinha pouco, o dinheiro dos Malfoy certamente estava no Gringotes, então não poderia pegar muitos se eles veriam que ela havia entrado ali, pegou um saco de estava de um lado do cofre e colocou umas vinte ou trinta moedas no máximo dentro do saco. Saiu de lá e o trancou novamente.

- Obrigada, Dobby, se você quiser, pode ir.

- Então, Dobby já vai, foi mito bom rever a senhorita.

- Foi bom rever você também Dobby. – depois disso ele sumiu.

Adria foi até seu quarto, arrumou seu malão, colocou todos seu pertences que julgava importantes dentro e se dirigiu até a lareira da sala e gritou:

- Caldeirão Furado! – em questão de segundos Dri apareceu no bar-hopedagem, e se caminhou até o balcão onde estava o dono do bar.

- Quanto custa para ficar hospedado durante um mês? – perguntou ela a tom.

- Vinte galeões em um quarto pequeno com direito apenas a almoço e cinqüenta e sete nos grandes com direito a Café da manha, almoço, janta e uma camareira.

- Hum, não tem como fazer mais barato o quarto pequeno? É que eu tenho pouco dinheiro. – Adria não havia pensado nisso, como ia para Hogwarts se não tinha dinheiro para comprar os materiais?

- Posso diminui no máximo até dezesseis para você, menos que isso não dá.

- Tá, pode ser, muito obrigado.

- De nada, quarto 5. – disse Tom lhe entregando uma chave.

Dri subiu até seu novo quarto, era bem pequeno, mas estava bom, melhor que dormir na rua. Olhou pela janela, já estava noite. Sentou-se na cama e pegou um pergaminho, pena e tinta dentro de seu malão. Ia escrever uma carta a Harry e Douglas hoje era aniversário deles e ela ainda não tinha lhes dado os parabéns.

_Querido Harry,_

_Feliz Aniversário, tudo de bom!_

_Dri Alguma Coisa_

_P.S. O Alguma Coisa é porque não sei meu verdadeiro sobrenome, te explico na outra carta._

_Dougie,_

_Feliz Aniversário, tudo de bom!_

_Dri Alguma Coisa_

Dri pegou outro pergaminho para contar as novidades a Harry.

_Oi, Harry sou eu de novo!_

_Como você está? Espero que bem, como está sendo suas férias com sua tia que não é sua tia?_

_Você não vai acreditar no que descobri, não sou filha de Bellatrix Lestrange, eu entrei na mente da minha tia no café da manha e descobri isso. Sai da mansão Malfoy por causa disso agora estou hospedada no Caldeirão Furado com o dinheiro que peguei dos Malfoy._

_Estou com saudades de você, me responda logo._

_Abraços e beijos,_

_Dri Alguma Coisa._

_P.S. Só conte isso ao Douglas, Rony e Hermione e para mais ninguém._

Adria colocou as cartas na pata de sua coruja.

- Entregue ao Harry e depois ao Douglas, está bem? – a coruja preta deu um piu em resposta.

Harry tinha chegado fazia meia hora na casa de seu melhor amigo Douglas Black, ele saira de casa, pois transformara sua tia Guida em balão. Estava terminando de ler a carta de Adria quando Dougie entrou em seu quarto.

- Mamãe, esta chamando para jantar. Que carta é essa? – perguntou percebendo só agora o pergaminho na mão do amigo.

- Ah é uma carta da Dri, olhe. – disse entregando a carta a ele.

À medida que Douglas ia lendo ficava cada vez mais boquiaberto.

- E-ela não é filha da mãe dela? E roubou os Malfoy?

- É o que parece.

- Meninos, venham jantar. – gritou a mãe de Douglas lá de baixo.

- Vamos, depois você responde.

Eles seguiram por um largo corredor até uma escada de mármore com corrimãos de bronze, que os levava até uma sala imensa com chão de granito, a escada ficava no meio da sala, em frente dela tinha uma porta de vidro que dava para ver o lindo jardim da casa, no canto esquerdo da sala havia uma grande porta de madeira com a maçaneta de ouro, em frente a ela um sofá preto e roxo ladeado por duas poltronas da mesma cor e diante destes uma TV grande, na parede ao lado ficava a lareira com várias fotos de uma mulher muito bonita com um menino de cabelos pretos, Douglas e sua mãe.

Harry sempre passava suas férias na casa do amigo, a mãe dele era sua marinha, tinha até um quarto lá, eles se conheceram quando tinham 5 anos, estudavam na mesma escola trouxa.

Quando chegaram na cozinha Katherine já estava jantando.

- Como está, Harry? Tudo bem? Não consegui falar antes com você com Fudge aqui. - disse Kate.

- Estou bem sim. Fudge só queria dizer que tinham conseguido fazer minha tia volta ao normal.

- Ah, porque? Ia ser engraçado ver uma velha gorda voando pelos céus de Londres. – falou Douglas rindo. Harry riu e Kate estava se segurando para não rir.

Ficaram por um tempo em silencio até que Kate falou:

- Meninos, amanhã terei que ir viajar, Fudge quer que eu monte uma equipe para ir atrás de Sirius Black, parecem tê-lo visto nos arredores de Ramsgate, não voltarei até quinta. – dizendo isso levantou-se da mesa e se dirigiu até a porta. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – responderam eles ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos subir tenho que responder a carta da Dri.

- Vamos.

Quando chegaram no quarto de Harry ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho para escrever a carta.

_Querida Dri,_

_Foi um porre passar as férias com Guida ela é um saco, mas agora eu não estou mais na casa dos meus tios, vou passar o resto das férias com Douglas, transformei minha tia num balão hoje cedo, por isso vim para cá. _

_E você como está? Eu nem acredito que você roubou os Malfoy, queria só ver a cara deles quando descobrirem. Você está bem? Quero dizer com tudo isso que aconteceu._

_Também estou com saudades_

_Beijos_

_Harry Potter _

_P.S. Não é Dri Alguma Coisa é Dri Potter =D._

Assim que Douglas terminou de ler falou com ar de deboche:

- Você tá todo apaixonadinho, né?

- O que? Eu...eu não estou apaixonado, ela é só minha amiga.

- Aham, sei. – não tinha acreditado em nenhuma palavra que o amigo dissera.

- Ah, cala a boca.

Ficaram olhando TV até tarde, era umas duas da manhã quando Harry falou:

- Sabe eu estava pensando, nós podíamos passar o resto das férias com a Dri lá no Caldeirão Furado, não?

- Hum, pode ser – Dougie já estava quase dormindo.

- É o Rony vai para lá depois que voltar de viajem, a gente podia ficar todos juntos. E a Dri não precisaria ficar sozinha. – o que Harry queria mesmo era rever a garota antes de irem para Hogwarts.

- Tô falando, você tá apaixonado.

- Ah, vai dormir vai. – Harry pegou o travesseiro que estava nas suas costas e deu na cabeça do amigo. – e vai para o seu quarto, não tô a fim de dormir de conchinha com você.

No outro dia eles acordaram cedo para pedir a Kate para irem no Caldeirão Furado.

- Então, mãe, a gente pode ir? – perguntou Douglas pela décima vez.

- Não sei, não acho que seja seguro deixar vocês dois sozinhos por ai, vai que vocês destruam o bar? – disse ela brincando.

- Ora, Kate não se preocupe, nós vamos para lá para fazer companhia a Adria, então não estaremos só nós dois sozinhos.

- Adria? Quem é Adria?

- Adria Lestrange, a garota de quem falei para você, a prima do Malfoy. – explicou Dougie a mãe.

- A filha de Bellatrix Lestrange? – perguntou já não gostando muito daquilo.

- Bom, ela não é... – Harry deu uma cotovelada nele. – Ah é, a filha de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Katherine os olhou desconfiada, mas concordou em deixá-los passar o resto das férias no bar-hospedagem.

Harry mandou outra carta a Dri lhe avisando que eles iriam para lá por volta das quatro da tarde e que era para ela ficar com Edwiges lá com ela.

Douglas arrumou sua mala, Harry em tinha desfeito a sua, e foram para o bar, quando chegaram lá Adria estava os esperando sentado em uma mesinha no canto.

- Harry, Douglas! – gritou ela assim que os viu.

- Oi, Dri. – disse Harry abraçando a menina que tinha se levantado.

- E ai, Dri?

- Oi, Douglas. – disse sorrindo para o garoto.

- E ai, como foram as suas férias? Que história é essa de você não ser fil- Harry estava curioso para saber, mas Adria o interrompeu.

-Psiu, aqui não, depois eu explico isso lá em cima no meu quarto! (N/A Não pensem malícia) - Dri falou encerando o assunto.

Eles passaram o finzinho da tarde passeando pelo Beco Diagonal, Harry pagou um sorvete para Dri, depois disso Adria disse que estava com sono e iria dormir, Harry e Douglas tinham pegado um quarto só para os dois.

- Você tem certeza mesmo de que não está apaixonado? – perguntou Douglas assim que se deitou na cama.

- E-eu...é...bom...é claro que eu tenho.

- Então porque pagou o sorvete para ela?

- Porque ela não tem dinheiro, ué. Ela é minha amiga, não ia deixá-la nos olhando que nem um cachorrinho olha para a máquina de frango. – falou Harry como e aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Hum.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou com o piu de uma coruja das torres, as cartas de Hogwarts tinham chegado.

- Douglas, ei Douglas, acorda.

- Hum, O que que você quer? Está cedo.

- As cartas de Hogwarts chegaram e não...

- E daí? Você me acordou só para isso?

- está cedo já são onze e meia. – falou ele como se Douglas não o tivesse interrompido.

- Oi, meninos. – disse Adria que acabara de entrar no quarto

- Bom dia, Dri. – falou Harry

- Oi

- Nossa que mal humor. A cartas de vocês também chegaram?

- Chegaram, o que vocês acham da gente ir almoçar e depois comprar os materiais. – perguntou Harry.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Agora só basta saber se seu querido amigo vai se levantar. – disse Dri olhando Douglas que continuava deitado.

- Vão descendo que eu já vou. – falou ele tapando a cabeça com as cobertas.

Harry e Adria já estavam quase terminando de almoçar quando Douglas resolveu aparecer.

- Nossa, finalmente, achei que tivesse morrido. – falou Harry

- Não enche. – disse sentando-se para almoçar.

- Dri, o que houve? Porque está tão quieta? – a garota não tinha dito uma palavra se quer durante o almoço.

- Nada, não. Eu só estava pensando em tudo o que me aconteceu e que não sei como vou voltar para Hogwarts. – respondeu ela com um ar triste.

- Como assim, não sabe como vai voltar para Hogwarts?

- Bom, eu fugi de casa sem praticamente nenhum dinheiro, não tenho como comprar os materiais e também não poderei ir a Hogsmeade com vocês– disse ela brincando com o arroz que sobrara em seu prato.

- Hum, bom, não se preocupe com o dinheiro, eu posso pagar seu material, sem problemas. – disse ele sorrindo para a menina. – E se lhe serve de consolo eu também não irei a Hogsmeade, não tenho autorização.

- Não posso deixar você ficar pagando tudo para mim, Harry.

- Ora, eu não me importo, você é minha amiga. – disse colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

- Está bem, obrigada. Mas nas férias do ano que vem eu vou arranjar um emprego e te pago tudo de volta, ok? – disse ela agora acariciando a mão de Harry com o dedão.

- Não quero, não precisa.

- Bom, você querendo ou não eu vou.

Quando Douglas terminou de almoçar eles foram comprar os materiais, Harry pedia tudo duplo, Adria ia cursar as mesmas matérias que ele então teriam os mesmos livros.

Adria estava no seu quarto deitada na cama olhando para o teto quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar. – a porta se abriu, ela virou o rosto para ver quem era.- Ah, oi, Harry.

- Oi, o que você esta fazendo? – ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Nada, só pensando.

- Hum. – disse ele se sentando em uma poltrona em frente à cama.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, mas logo Dri o quebrou.

- Sabe, ainda não consigo acreditar que fui enganada a minha vida toda. Quero dizer, não é como se eu gostasse deles, mas é horrível você ficar sabendo que tudo que sabia de você até agora é uma mentira. – falou ela sentando-se na cama.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo Dri, senti a mesma coisa quando descobri que era bruxo. Meus tios esconderam isso de mim por dez anos. – Harry levantou-se da poltrona e se sentou na cama ao lado de Adria.

- O pior de tudo não é isso, e sim que eu fui tirada dos braços da minha verdadeira família, dos braços de alguém que certamente me amavam. – uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos. Harry a secou com o polegar.

- Não chore, eu irei ajudar você a descobrir quem é sua verdadeira família se quiser. – disse abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Obrigado, Harry, você é um grande amigo. – virou-se para encará-lo sorrindo. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo.

- Ah, bom, eu vou para o meu quarto, Dri, boa noite. – Harry desvencilhou-se carinhosamente do abraço e deu um beijo na bochecha da garota.

- Boa noite, Harry. – ela ficou olhando Harry ir em direção a porta e depois fechá-la.

Aquela tinha sido a primeira noite em que Adria dormira tranquilamente desde que descobrira a verdade.

* * *

Gente eu to precisando de um beta, alguém se candidata ? *cri cri cri* grilinhos imaginarios na minha cabeça.

Bom quem quiser ser me manda uma mensagem, me fala por msn, sinal de fumaça, carta, qualquer meio comunicativo que vocês conheçam ! *MAD* gritou uma pessoa ao fundo =D

Meu MSN é jadyk_

E por favor, eu imploro a vocês deixem um _review_ é só clicar com o botão esquerdo do mouse em cima de _review _que certamente está abaixo desse monte de piii que eu acabei de escrever!

**Beijoss**

**Jady Black.  
**


	3. O Prisioneiro de Azkaban

Havia passado uma semana desde que Harry e Douglas foram para o Caldeirão Furado, Katherine estava sentada no seu escritório em sua casa concentrada em fazer o relatório sobre a sua última missão que Scrimgeor pedira para ela entregar amanhã. Kate ouviu um barulho de vidro sendo quebrado, se levantou rapidamente para ver o que era, quando chegou à sala viu o que, ou melhor, tinha causado o barulho, havia um enorme cão preto parado na sua frente.

- Si-Sirus? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kate assim que o enorme cão se transformou em um homem alto, tão magro e pálido que parecia estar morto.

- Kate. – disse ele sorrindo para a mulher a sua frente. – Eu precisava ver você e nosso filho. – Katherine se jogou nos braços de Sirius, chorando.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Six. Você nem imagina o quanto, ficar sem você já estava me levando à loucura. – ela chorava desesperadamente.

- Eu também senti sua falta, meu amor. Você foi um dos principais motivos pelo qual eu não enlouqueci em Azkaban. – ele afagava os cabelos dela enquanto falava.

Kate se afastou um pouco para poder ver o rosto do homem a sua frente, tão diferente daquele que se casara há quatorze anos atrás. Ela afastou um dos fios longos e desgrenhados do cabelo dele para poder enxergar seus olhos a única parte dele que parecia estar viva.

- Como conseguiu escapar de Azkaban?

- Bom, eu sou animago, não é mesmo? - disse ele conduzindo-a até o sofá.

- Dementadores não sentem a presença de animais como sentem a de humanos. – falou ela mais para si mesmo do que a ele.

- Exatamente, quando eles abriram a cela para deixar a comida e fugi. Vim nadando em forma de cão até Ramsgate. Deixei que alguns trouxas me vissem para eles ficarem me procurando por lá e eu poder vir até Londres. – explicou ele rapidamente.

- É, eu sei, passei uma semana lá, com uma equipe de aurores procurando por você.

- Hum, por isso não estava em casa, vim aqui faz dois dias e não encontrei ninguém.

- Douglas foi semana passada para o Caldeirão Furado com Harry. – falou ela. – Você deve esta com fome. Vou pedir a Fini para preparar algo para você.

- É, estou realmente com fome.

- Fini! – chamou Kate e uma pequena Elfa Doméstica apareceu.

- Chamou senhora Katherine? – perguntou a pequena Elfa com grandes olhos roxos.

- Sim, quero que você prepare alguma coisa para Sirius comer, por favor.

- Fini já vai fazer. – e sumiu.

- Enquanto Fini faz a comida, porque você não sobe e toma um banho, coloca alguma roupa limpa? – falou ela voltando a encarar Sirius.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – eles subiram até o quarto de Kate que há alguns anos atrás era de Sirius também. – Você não mudou nada no quarto.

- Não quis, todos suas roupas ainda estão no armário. Entra no banho que eu já levo uma roupa limpa para você.

- Tá. – Sirius entrou no banheiro, ligou as torneiras para encher a banheira e ficou olhando a água colorida escorrer. Quando estava cheia, tirou a roupa a largando no chão e entrou nela. Ficou algum temo ali só curtindo a água. Kate abriu a porta do banheiro sem fazer barulho e ficou observando Sirius tomar banho de olhos fechados, ele continuava lindo, era preciso muito mais que Azkaban para destruir sua beleza, ele ainda tinha o abdômen definido e as costas largas e musculosas, braços grandes e fortes. Ela acordou de seus devaneios, largando as roupas em cima da pia, já estava saindo quando Sirius a chamou:

- Kathy?

- Sim?

- Aonde vai? Fica aqui comigo. – ela se virou e o viu fazendo aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – Faz uma massagem em mim? – faria tudo a ele se continuasse a olhando daquele jeito.

- Claro. – Kate se sentou na borda da banheira e começou a massagear suas costas, pegou o sabonete que estava ali do lado e passou em cima dos ombros de Sirius. – A água está boa?

- Sim. – disse ele em um sussurro. – Você não quer experimentar? – perguntou virando-se para encará-la com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Antes que ela pudesse responder Fini a chamou:

- Senhora Katherine, a sopa já está pronta.

- Está bem, Fini, deixe ai no quarto. – Kate voltou a encarar Sirius. – Vamos, você precisa se alimentar. – ela se levantou, pegou uma toalha e alcançou para ele. – Espero você lá no quarto.

Quando Sirius saiu do banheiro já vestido, viu Kate o esperando sentada na cama.

- Venha logo comer a sopa antes que esfrie. – ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e pegou o prato que estava sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama e começou a comer, eles não trocaram uma palavra se quer enquanto ele comia, Kate apenas ficava o observando. Assim que terminou Sirius colocou o prato novamente na mesinha e falou:

- O que houve? O que você tanto me olha?

- Nada, só estava lembrando como foi difícil ficar sem você e de tudo que já fizemos juntos. – ela corou com essa última parte.

- Não pense mais nisso, agora eu estou aqui, não é mesmo? – falou acariciando o rosto de Kathy.

- Sim. – ela o abraçou.

Sirius afastou-se alguns centímetros e então capturou aqueles lábios que há doze anos não beijava, o beijo que começara calmo e carinhoso foi se intensificando tornando-se cada vez mais ardente. Katherine mantinha uma mão em sua nuca e outra puxava seus cabelos, ela já não sabia mais quanto tempo iria agüentar sentindo as mãos quentes e fortes de Sirius acariciando sua cintura por de baixa da blusa. Enquanto ele abria lentamente os botões da blusa dela ela desvencilhou-se rapidamente de sua saia jogando-a no chão, assim que Sirius terminou de abrir sua blusa atirou-a para longe se afastando um pouco para poder contemplar o corpo da mulher, ele ficou entorpecido com a visão dos seios fartos de Kate cobertos apenas pelo tecido de seu sutiã branco e suas pernas bem torneadas. Ela puxou-o para mais um ardente beijo e puxou tão rapidamente a camisa de Sirius que rasgou.

Eles inverteram de posição, Kate agora estava sobre ele e foi traçando lentamente um caminho de beijos de seu pescoço até o cós da calça, abriu os botões bem devagar e tocou-a no chão, continuou o beijando no pescoço e mordendo-lha a orelha, desceu até onde estava a cueca de Sirius e deu um simples beijo no local, ele já não agüentava mais a tortura então a puxou rapidamente para um longo beijo, girou-a na cama fazendo-a ficar de baixo dele e arrancou lhes as peças de roupa que ainda os separavam. Sirius penetrou-a lentamente fazendo com que aquele momento se prolongasse por uma eternidade, ela para não gritar de tanto prazer cravou as umas em suas costas, ele começou a se movimentar descompassadamente dentro dela à levando a loucura, Kathy já não conseguia mais se conter e soltava gritinhos. Os dois chegaram juntos ao ápice do amor. Ele caiu exausto sobre ela, Kate apenas o abraçou.

- Eu te amo, minha Kathy.

- Eu também te amo, Six.

Ficaram por algum tempo apenas sentindo o cheiro um do outro.

- Kate, eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui, é perigoso para você, os aurores estão vigiando a casa, se eles descobrirem que está me protegendo é capaz de você ir parar em Azkaban. – ele falou deitando-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu não me importo, fiquei doze anos sem você, não vai ser esses aurores ridículos que vão me separar de você. Até porque eu sou chefe deles. – disse sentando-se na cama e puxando o lençol para cobrir o corpo nu.

- Meu amor, eu preciso ir. Preciso provar minha inocência, tenho que ir atrás de Rabicho, foi por isso que fugi de Azkaban, ele está em Hogwarts, bem próximo de nosso filho e Harry, preciso protegê-los e cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso. – ele também se sentara agora.

- Você está louco? Azkaban finalmente está lhe fazendo efeito? Não vou deixar você fazer nenhuma dessas loucuras, não quero um marido assassino. E entrar em Hogwarts é suicídio, a escola estará cercada de dementadores. – ela suportaria qualquer coisa menos ver o seu marido morto ou pior sem alma.

- Kate, eu preciso pegar aquele rato, ele traiu James e Lily, só assim poderei amenizar a culpa que sinto. – disse olhando para baixo.

- Pegar sim, mas não precisa matá-lo. Se não de nada vai adiantar ter pegado ele. Sirius me promete que não vai matá-lo?

- Não posso lhe prometer algo que não sei se vou cumprir.

- Tá. – Kate deitou-se novamente na cama de costas para Sirius, ele também se deitou e a abraçou por trás.

- Não se preocupe, não vou voltar para Azkaban, muito menos abandonar você. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Ficaram por mais ou menos uma meia hora sem falar nada, apenas abraçados, até que Sirius resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Kathy?

- Sim?

- Nesses... nesses doze anos que estive preso você...você não se interessou por ninguém, quero dizer, não quis sair com ninguém? – perguntou, ele estava receoso em ouvir a resposta, mas precisava saber.

- Não, Sirius. Eu nunca me interessei por ninguém a não ser você, mas não vou negar eu tentei sair com outros caras, – ele sentiu seu coração doer ao ouvir aquilo. – mas não dava na hora H eu fugia, quando o cara ia me beijar eu arranjava uma desculpa e caia fora. – seu peito se encheu de alegria. – Sirius, eu sempre amei e sempre irei amar somente uma pessoa. Você. – quando ela disse aquilo Sirius a virou e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo, Kathy. – e beijou-a novamente.

- Isso quer dizer então que você nunca... Sabe... Nunca dormiu com outro homem? – ele perguntou assim que se separaram.

- Você sabe que sempre foi o único homem em toda a minha vida. – Sirius sorriu e logo a abraçou e assim adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

* * *

Harry, Adria, Douglas, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados no Expresso de Hogwarts vendo o professor R. J. Lupin dormir escorado no vidro.

- Acham que ele está dormindo? – perguntou Harry

- Acho que sim, por quê? – respondeu Dri.

- Ontem eu ouvi o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversando sobre Sirius Black, eles disseram que ele fugiu de Azkaban para vir atrás de mim. – Harry contou o que tinha ouvido na manha anterior.

- Então Black fugiu de Azkaban para matar você? – perguntou Rony apavorado, Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Bom, em Hogwarts você estará seguro e o ministério todo está atrás dele. – disse Hermione.

- Eu acho que ele não é tão mal como todos dizem. – falou Dri defendendo Sirius.

- Não é tão mal? Naah, ele só matou doze trouxas e um bruxo com um feitiço só, mas isso não é nada, não é mesmo? – Rony falou de forma debochada. Adria virou-se para o lado e ficou olhando através da janela. Douglas não se manifestou em parte alguma da conversa, não teria como ele concordar que seu pai era um assassino, sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que ele era inocente.

Quando estavam quase chegando a Hogwarts o trem parou para ser revistado pelos dementadores, que para a infelicidade de Harry o afetaram mais do que aos outros fazendo-o desmaiar. Mas por sorte o professor Lupin acordou e espantou o dementador.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, Dumbledore avisou que os dementadores permaneceriam nos redores da escola para impedir que Sirius Black lá entrasse.

- Não gosto disso. – disse Adria. – Eles são uma das piores criaturas que existem.

- Bom, mas é necessário, não é? – falou Hermione. – Assim pelo menos estaremos seguros.

- Ah sim, como se isso adiantasse. Se ele conseguiu fugir de Azkaban que é no meio do mar, cheia de feitiços e dementadores para proteger, você acha que ele não irá conseguir entrar em Hogwarts? – depois que Adria disse isso eles permaneceram calados o resto do jantar.

Quando eles saíram do Salão Principal para ir para a Torre da Grifinória, Malfoy foi atrás.

- Adria, ei Adria. – chamou ele.

Dri se virou e ficou encarando-o com a sobrancelha levantada, Harry, seguido de Douglas Rony e Hermione também pararam para ver o que ele queria.

- Posso falar com você? – disse assim que chegou perto dela ignorando os outros.

- Ué, fala. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Hum, pode ser em particular?

Adria virou-se para Harry que a olhava com uma cara estranha esperando por sua resposta.

- Me espera aqui, tá? – vendo a cara que ele vez, como se não acreditasse que ela ficaria sozinha com o Malfoy disse. – Está tudo bem, não se preocupe e se quiser podem ir sem mim para Sala Comunal. – virou-se para Draco. – Tá, vamos.

Eles seguiram por um corredor vazio no primeiro andar.

- Então, o que você quer?

- Só queria saber como você está. – disse Malfoy

- Eu estou bem, nunca estive melhor. – disse secamente.

- Hum, que bom, fiquei preocupado quando você sumiu. Achei que meu pai fosse ir atrás de você e, bom, você sabe, machucar você.

- Preocupado? Você ficou preocupado? – falou ela elevando seu tom de voz.

- Fiquei, porque a surpresa? Sabe que eu me preocupo com você. – falou ele.

- Ah sim, como se eu fosse acreditar nisso. Você vivia dizendo quando éramos pequenos que me protegeria de seu pai e tudo o mais, mas sempre quando ele resolvia descontar sua raiva em mim me torturando ou batendo em mim, você só faltava aplaudir. – disse ela brava.

- Você sabe que não é bem assim, nunca gostei de te ver sofrendo, mas não podia fazer nada, você sabe como meu pai é. – disse ele tentando se justificar.

- Ah Draco, não me venha com desculpas. – dizendo isso se virou para ir embora.

- Não espere. – disse ele segurando seu braço.

- O que é?

- Eu, bom, porque fugiu?

- Pra que quer saber? Pra depois ir correndo mandar uma carta ao seu papai contando tudo?

- Não vou contar nada a ele. Só achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, sabe, que ele tivesse feito algo a você.

- Bom, ele fez e não só ele sua mamãezinha também, eles me machucaram, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. – falou quase chorando ao se lembrar de tudo.

- O-o que aconteceu? – perguntou vendo que aquilo tinha a afetado profundamente.

- Nada, não aconteceu nada. E boa noite, Draco, eu preciso ir.

- Boa noite.

Adria voltou para onde tinha deixado seus amigos, mas apenas Harry a esperava.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou assim que a viu.

- Só saber como eu estava. – disse olhando para ele. – Onde estão os outros?

- Já foram, estavam com sono. – respondeu. –Mas porque ele queria saber?

- Aparentemente porque se preocupa comigo. Vamos. – falou indo para a Sala Comunal.

Eles permaneceram quietos o caminho todo para a Torre, quando chegaram lá Harry falou:

- Ah, Dri? – ela apenas ficou o olhando. – Eu... Bom... É que eu... Ah boa noite.

- Boa noite, Harry. – ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto e subiu para seu dormitório, Harry ficou a observando.

* * *

Já era metade de outubro, as coisas estavam indo normalmente em Hogwarts, nada de especial havia acontecido. Naquela noite, Adria não estava conseguindo dormir então resolveu ficar sentada lá em baixa vendo o fogo da lareira crepitar. Ela foi em direção de uma das poltronas mais confortáveis que tinham na frente da lareira e sentou-se.

- Dri? É você? – ela deu um pulo de susto na poltrona.

- Sim, sou eu, Douglas?

- É, o que está fazendo aqui em baixo essa hora?

- Nada, não estava conseguindo dormir. E você? –

- Também.

- Por quê? O que houve? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Nada, só estava pensando em uns negócios que estão me deixando preocupados, sabe.

- Está falando do seu pai? – Adria olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém os ouvia. – Quero dizer, Sirius Black. – Dougie a olhou assustado, ninguém na escola sabia que Sirius Black era seu pai.

- Como... Como você sabe?

- Seu sobrenome. E, bom, passei 13 anos achando que era filha de Bellatrix Lestrange, então já vi varias vezes a arvore genealógica dos Black.

- Ah, saquei.

- Porque não quer que ninguém saiba que ele é seu pai? Você não tem vergonha, tem?

- É claro que não, ele é inocente, não tenho do que ter vergonha. Mas é que a minha mãe achou melhor ninguém saber, sabe, pra não ficarem me enchendo o saco, assim como fazem com você por causa do Malfoy. – explicou Douglas.

- Ah, saquei. – eles riram.

- Então quer dizer que não somos primos. Já que você não é mais filha da Bellatrix.

- É, acho que não.

- O que aconteceu realmente? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Eu não sei exatamente, mas acho que Bellatrix, de algum modo me tirou dos meus pais quando eu era bebê. Foi o que deu a entender do que eu vi na mente da Narcisa. – falou ela olhando para o fogo na lareira.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tá tudo bem agora, pelo menos eu descobri a verdade.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

- Dri, vou dormir agora me deu sono. – disse Douglas se levantando.

- Tá, eu também vou. – ela se levantou também. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

* * *

Hey people !

Mais um capítulo ai *-*

Prometo posta o outro logo, mas para isso vocês precisam comentar !

Valeu por beta o capitulo, Bet. =D

Por favor, comentem

Puss Puss

Jady Black


	4. Você é minha filha !

Harry e Adria estavam cada dia mais próximos, já era meio de janeiro e eles passavam intermináveis horas na Sala Precisa, Dri ficava treinando enquanto Harry só a olhava, de vez em quando ele praticava com ela também.

- Dri, tá a fim de um jogo? – perguntou ele assim que Adria se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Hum, que tal um de perguntas e respostas?

- Tá, pode ser. Começa. – falou ela indo se sentar no chão, ele sentou-se em frente a ela.

- Tá, vou começar com uma bem inofensiva. Qual sua cor favorita?

- Preto. Um lugar importante?

- Hogwarts. Sua flor preferida?

- Lírio. Uma pessoa importante para você?

- Você. – ele falou simplesmente e ela corou. – Uma comida? – perguntou ele não percebendo ou ignorando o fato de ela ter corado.

- Chocolate. Uma cor?

- Azul. – disse olhando em seus olhos. – Qual sua pedra favorita?

- Esmeralda. – ela corou novamente ao dizer isso, mas agora Harry havia percebido.

- Que foi? Porque corou? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Nada, eu apenas... nada.

- Fale.

- É a cor de seus olhos. **(N/A momento Twilight =D)** – explicou ela, Harry se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Ah, sabe, azul é minha cor favorita por causa de _seus_ olhos. – disse ele sorrindo e então quebrou completamente o espaço entre eles e a beijou, foi um beijo repleto de carinho e amor, que demonstrava tudo que sentiam, Harry colocou a mão em sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto e a outra acariciava o rosto de Dri, ela segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos. Quando se separaram, ele apenas disse:

- Vamos voltar ao jogo, está bem? – Dri ficou chateada por ele ter falado aquilo logo após de ter a beijado, mas concordou com a cabeça e ficou esperando a pergunta dele. – Quer namorar comigo? – ela demorou certo tempo para assimilar aquelas palavras.

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Achou mesmo que eu iria seguir com um jogo idiota se mais nem menos depois de tê-la beijada? – falou ele que tinha reparado na cara que ela fez depois do beijo. Dri apenas o abraçou e beijou-o novamente. Depois que pararam por falta de oxigênio, foi a vez de Adria perguntar:

- Que tal voltarmos ao jogo idiota? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro.

- Me conte um segredo.

- Te amo desde a primeira vez que e vi. – disse a abraçando forte. - Então, agora sua vez, conte-me um segredo.

- Eu também te amo. – disse abraçando-o de volta. – E sou animaga. – acrescentou.

- Você é animaga? Desde quando? – Harry estava surpreso pela revelação.

- Desde o meu primeiro ano. Ninguém sabe, me tornei ilegalmente. – explicou.

- E que animal você é?

- Hum, isso é segredo. – falou rindo e se levantou

- Ah, por favor, sou se namorado. – ele se levantou também e enlaçou-a pela cintura e lhe dando um selinho.

- Hum, não. Se eu me transformar agora perde todo o encanto. Tem que ter um cenário e uma situação adequada. – disse entrelaçando suas mãos em seu cabelo e o puxando para outro beijo. Aquele foi mais cheio de desejo do que de sentimentos, ela puxava seu corpo para perto do dela, enquanto ele acariciava sua cintura por de baixo da blusa, estava se tornando mais ousado quando Adria resolveu parar.

- É melhor voltarmos ou vamos perder à hora do jantar. – disse ainda abraçada a ele.

- Tá, é, vamos. – Harry se desvencilhou carinhosamente de seus braços e segurou sua mão e assim seguiram para o Salão Principal, quando entraram várias cabeças se viraram olhando para eles, ou melhor, para suas mãos entrelaçadas, principalmente Draco que estava com uma expressão indecifrável. Quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinória viram que Douglas, Rony e Hermione os encaravam.

- Que? – perguntaram os dois juntos sem soltarem as mãos.

- Nós é que devíamos perguntar que. – disse Rony. Harry e Dri ficaram com uma expressão confusa. Hermione vendo isso falou:

- Vocês estão de mãos dadas.

Eles olharam para suas mãos e viram que ainda estavam juntas. Apenas sorriram e sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa.

- E então? – perguntou Douglas, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia ciúmes em ver eles assim.

- Estamos namorando. – falaram juntos novamente.

- Que bom, já estava na hora. – falou Hermione sorrindo para os dois que retribuíam.

- É, parabéns. – disse Rony.

Douglas apenas sorriu para os amigos.

Adria estava tão feliz pelo acontecido daquela tarde que nem dormir conseguia, precisava descarregar suas energias e não tinha lugar melhor para isso do que a Floresta Proibida. Ela estava indo em direção a porta de saída quando viu que alguém a seguia, abriu a porta lentamente e saiu correndo para a floresta, olhou discretamente para trás e viu que quem a seguia era Draco Malfoy. Quando chegou a orla se virou e disse:

- O que você quer? Porque está me seguindo? – perguntou ela encarando Malfoy, que havia parado a alguns metros de distancia.

- Eu- eu só queria saber o que ia fazer. –falou ele

"_Só queria saber o que eu ia fazer, Malfoy? Então verá."_ Pensou Dri e saiu correndo tão rapidamente se embrenhando na floresta. Draco a perdeu de vista e saiu correndo atrás dela quando ouviu um grito:

- AAAAHHH!

Ele já estava no meio da floresta, e viu uma capa rasgada no chão, a capa que Adria estava usando. Ele a pegou na mão levantou a cabeça e então viu o possível causador do estrassalhamento da capa, um enorme tigre branco de olhos azuis acinzentados estava a sua frente em posição de ataque.

- Adria! Adria, onde você está? – gritou Malfoy saindo correndo e o tigre saiu disparado atrás dele.

"_Agora você me paga, Draquinho!"_

O tigre pulou em cima dele colando seu focinho com o nariz dele, rosnando. Estava prestes a morder Malfoy, mas simplesmente se levantou e deu-lhe uma patada na cara como um tapa. Saiu correndo floresta adentro e subiu em uma arvore e se transformou em uma menina morena de olhos azuis.

Adria ficou rindo lá em cima vendo Draco sair correndo apavorado com a mão no rosto de volta ao castelo. Ela pulou para o chão e ficou lá deitada, não parava mais de rir. Foi parando aos poucos, sentindo um par de olhos sobre ela. Dri levantou-se e foi até onde tinha visto o vulto de algo. O cachorro preto gigante que estava lá, vendo que não adiantaria se esconder mais, pois a menina já o tinha visto, ficou sentado em sua frente a olhando.

- Porque estava me vigiando? Quem é você? – o cão a olhou mais atentamente, mas não se manifestou. Percebendo isso Dri falou:

- Eu sei que é um animago, eu posso sentir. – ao ouvir aquilo o cachorro se transformou em um homem alto, de vestes listradas e sujas e ficou a encarando.

- Não é agora que você deveria sair correndo e gritando? – perguntou Sirius ironicamente.

- Não, porque sairia?

- Ora, eu sou Sirius Black um assassino louco e perigoso.

- Eu sei que não é, sei que não fez nada do que lhe acusaram. – ele lançou-lhe um olhar questionador.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Como sabe que sou inocente?

- Eu ouvi meu, hum, tio falando isso. – explicou ela.

- Quem é seu tio? Alias, qual seu nome? – perguntou Sirius.

- Lucio Malfoy. E meu nome é Dri.

- Malfoy? Dri? Então você é a filha da Bellatrix?

- Hum, não.

- Não? Qual seu nome completo?

- Eu- eu não sei, quero dizer, era para ser Adria Lestrange, mas não sei meu nome, descobri que não sou filha dela, então provavelmente esse não é meu nome. Eu disse Dri porque tenho isso. – falou ela puxando o medalhão de ouro de dentro da roupa, Sirius ficou olhando o objeto de olhos arregalados. – Esse medalhão é a minha única chance talvez de descobrir quem eu sou, mas nem sei se tem algo alem do meu nome nele. – Dri não sabia por que estava falando tudo aquilo a aquele homem que nem conhecia, mas algo a estava fazendo falar, algo a fazia sentir que podia confiar nele.

- Onde- onde conseguiu esse medalhão? – perguntou ele ainda o encarando.

- Eu não sei, tenho-o desde que consigo me lembrar. Por quê? – perguntou ela estranhando a reação dele quando viu o medalhão.

- Nada... Eu... Nada. – ele ficou com o olhar vago por um instante. – Quantos anos você tem?

- 13. – respondeu Dri.

- E de que casa você é?

- Grifinoria.

- Então você conhece Douglas Black e Harry Potter?

- Sim, eu os conheço, porque? – perguntou ela.

- Eles estão bem? – disse ele ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Estão, porque não estariam?

- Não sei. – seu olhar caiu novamente sobre o medalhão. _"Não podia ser o medalhão, não tinha como, ele foi interado junto com ela."_

- O que você tanto olha no meu medalhão? – Dri já estava estranhando aquele comportamento dele. "_Bellatrix foi uma dos Comensais que estavam envolvidos no ataque, talvez ele tenha feito uma copia e dada o original a essa garota. Só em um jeito de descobrir se esse medalhão é _aquele._"_

- O que tem dentro do medalhão? – perguntou ele mais uma vez a ignorando.

- Não sei, nunca consegui abrir. – respondeu ela. – Porque está tão interessado no meu medalhão? – Sirius não respondeu de imediato, ela chegou a pensar que ele não tinha ouvido a pergunta, quando ei lhe chamar a atenção ele respondeu:

- Eu tinha uma filha, ela era irmã gêmea do Douglas, eles nasceram no mesmo dia que Harry e eu dei a ela um medalhão muito parecido com esse. – ele fez uma pausa para tomar coragem de tocar novamente naquele assunto, Adria aproveitou esse momento para fazer uma pergunta:

- Porque está se referindo a ela no passado? – ele olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

- E- ela morreu. – Dri sentiu pena do homem a sua frente, ele parecia prestes a chorar. – Em um ataque que os Comensais fizeram contra minha esposa. – ele ficou olhando para baixo segurando-se para não chorar. Adria achou melhor não fazer mais perguntas sobre o assunto, então simplesmente disse:

- Eu sinto muito.

- O mais engraçado é que esse seu medalhão não é parecido com o dela, é idêntico, seria muita coincidência seus pais terem dado a você um igual e ainda com o mesmo nome que eu havia gravado no da minha filha.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Que Bellatrix pode ter tirado ele da minha filha. – Sirius ficou pensativo por um instante, então encarou- a de uma forma que parecia querer ver sua alma, Dri pensou ter visto um brilho passar por seu olhar. _"Será? Não, não teria como."_

- O que houve?

- Como você pode ser tão parecida com a Bella se não é filha dela.

- Não sei, talvez eles possam ter me enfeitiçado para eu parecer com ela. – disse ela pensando em seus cabelos.

- Como assim?

- Ano passado eu descobri que minha tia enfeitiçou meus cabelos para eu ficar morena. – explicou ela.

- Que cor é seu cabelo?

- Eu sou ruiva. – Sirius parou de respirar ao ouvir aquilo, ele não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Tem certeza? – disse ele lembrando que precisava de oxigênio. – Você pode ter feito o feitiço errado.

- Não fiz, alias nem fui eu, foi o Harry. – Dri puxou a varinha do bolso e disse. – Olhe. _Finite Incantatem. _ – seu cabelo foi aos poucos ganhando uma tonalidade avermelhada até ficarem como se estivessem pegando fogo. – Sirius ficou a olhando de olhos arregalados.

-Eu não acredito. – murmurou ele.

- Em que não acredita? – ele deu um passo à frente.

- Você é minha filha!

- O que? Do que está falando? – Dri foi para trás.

- Abra o medalhão. – mandou ele.

- Já lhe disse que não sei abrir.

- É só dizer seu nome.

- Já fiz isso e não deu certo.

- Isso é porque você não disse o nome certo. – falou ele a encarando. – Diga Dricka Katherine Black olhando para o medalhão. – Ela ficou o olhando por alguns segundos como se ele fosse louco. – Confie em mim, por favor. – Dri pegou o medalhão e disse:

- Dricka Katherine Black. – eles ouviram um barulho de algo destrancando, então o medalhão se abriu. Dri viu uma foto sua e de Sirius abraçados, a foto parecia ter sido tirada recentemente. Ela olhou para o homem a sua, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Você é meu pai!

- Sim, eu sou. – Dricka também sorriu.

- Mas como? Você disse que sua filha morreu.

- Eu não sei, eu vi você lá, estava... Bom, isso não importa por enquanto. – ele se aproximou dela novamente.

Dricka pulou no seu pescoço o abraçando, sentiu como se o vazio que tinha no peito desde que se conhecia por gente tivesse se extinguido, ele a abraçou fortemente.

- Eu não acredito que você voltou, não acredito que o meu bebe está de volta. – Sirius separou-se dela para poder lhe dar um beijo na testa. – Nós sentimos muito a sua falta, eu e sua mãe quase enlouquecemos.

- Eu queria tanto ter ficado com vocês, lá com os Malfoy é um inferno.

- Não pense mais nisso. – disse ele olhando em seu olhos. – Dri, não fala isso pra ninguém, nem pro Douglas, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tá, não vou falar e... - ela ficou pensativo.

- O que foi?

- Douglas é meu irmão

- Sim, ele é. – falou sorrindo.

- Legal.

Dricka sentou-se sobre uma pedra e Sirius ao seu lado em um tronco de arvore caído. Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

- Sabe, foi maldade aquilo que fez com o garoto. – Dri levantou um sobrancelha.

- Maldade? Foi é bem feito, aquilo foi pro Malfoy aprende a deixa de ser idiota. – disse ela meio zangada, Sirius riu, a menina ficou o olhando de forma confusa.

- Eu estava brincando. Aquele é o filho da Narcisa?

- Sim, é o Draco. Ele é legal, mas faz tudo que os pais dele querem.

- Douglas e Harry não vão muito com a cara dele. – falou Sirius.

- Não, como sabe?

- Os vi discutindo há algumas semanas atrás, na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, acho.

- Ah, Draco está sempre implicando com eles e com Rony e Hermione.

- Rony é o garoto do rato? – perguntou ele serio.

- Sim, porque?

- Nada.

- Porque você está aqui? Digo em Hogwarts, está cheia de dementadores.

- Tenho que provar minha inocência, só aqui poderei fazer isso, e não se preocupe com os dementadores, sei me cuidar.

- Como? Quero dizer, você não tem varinha tem?

- Não, mas eu tenho meus meios.

- Eu posso ajudar você? – perguntou ela esperançosa.

- É melhor não, não quero que você se meta em confusão. – falou ele encarando a menina.

- Eu prometo não me meter em confusão, não vou contar a ninguém onde você está.

- Sei que não vai, mas é melhor não. Já está tarde você deveria voltar para o castelo.

- É, eu tenho que voltar. – disse Dricka se levantando.

- Alias, de que casa você é?

- Grifinoria. – Sirius sorriu.

- Agora vá. – Dri já estava indo quando ele a chamou de volta.

- Dri!

- Que? – disse ela se virando.

- Você ainda quer me ajudar?

- Sim – falou Dri sorrindo.

- Então venha uma vez por semana aqui e me traga comida.

- Tá, mas não pode ser todos os dias?

- Não é perigoso. – disse ele.

- Três vezes, você não pode comer só uma vez por semana.

- Tá, tudo bem, mas não deixa ninguém seguir você como hoje.

- Não, vou deixar. – Sirius deu lhe um abraço de despedida.

- Tchau, minha filha, se cuide.

- Tchau. – disse ela. – pai.

Sirius sorriu ao ouvir ela o chamando de pai e ficou olhando ela sair caminhando pela floresta em direção ao castelo.

* * *

E ai gente? O que acharam?

goataram? comentem, adoraram? comentem, amaram? comentem, uma porcaria? comentem, nunca leram coisa pior? comentem !

Valeu, Bet por betar ! =D

Gente coentem, please !

Bjo bjo

**Jady Black**


	5. Revelações

- E então, Hagrid, qual foi o resultado da audiência? – perguntou Dri sentada em uma das enormes poltronas que havia na casa de Hagrid.

- Eles condenaram o bicuço a-a mo-morte. – ele falou aos prantos. Harry levantou-se da poltrona onde estava e foi para o lado do amigo e deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas para consolá-lo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hagrid. – disse ele olhando para os amigos pedindo ajuda.

- É, e ainda tem o recurso e nós vamos ajudar você – disse Hermione o olhando. Rony a encarou com cara feia. – Tenho certeza que já li sobre um caso como este.

- O-obrigado. Mas falta apenas uma semana para a ultima audiência

Quando saíram da cabana de Hagrid já era quase noite.

- Ajudar? Hermione você não tinha uma ideia melhor, não? – falou Rony. – Eu estou cheio de deveres para fazer.

- Ninguém mandou você deixar tudo pra ultima hora. – rebateu ela. – Eu sempre falo pra vocês fazerem os deveres.

- Ah parem de brigar e vamos logo jantar eu to morrendo de fome. – falou Douglas quando eles passaram pela porta de entrada.

Quando chegaram na porta do Salão Principal Dri disse:

- Eu não estou com fome, podem ir. – e então saiu em direção as escadas.

- Vou ficar com ela. – falou Harry antes de sair correndo atrás da namorada.

Harry só conseguiu a alcançar quando estavam no terceiro andar.

- Dri! – chamou ele. Ela parou e ficou esperando ele chegar até ela.

- O que houve? Porque não quis jantar? - perguntou Harry.

- Nada, só não estou com fome. – disse ela o encarando.

- Hum. O que vai fazer agora?

- Sei lá, vou ficar lá na Sala Comunal, acho.

- Quer ir lá pra Torre de Astronomia comigo? – perguntou ele acariciando seu rosto.

- Pode ser. – disse chegando perto dele e lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

Harry a guiou o caminho inteiro, Dri parecia estar andando por inércia, já fazia dois meses desde que ela se encontrou com Sirius Black e descobriu que ele era seu pai, desde então ela tinha ido escondida a Floresta Proibida três vezes na semana e sempre passava na cozinha antes para levar um monte de comida ao seu pai.

- Chegamos. – disse Harry a puxando para um beijo, ficaram por um tempo se beijando, mas logo precisaram se separam, pois já estavam sem fôlego. Ele a puxou para o chão a fazendo ficar escorada em seu peito.

- Você anda estranha ultimamente. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, eu só estava pensando na minha vida. – não gostava nem um pouco de mentir e esconder as coisas de Harry, mas era preciso, certamente seu pai tinha algum motivo para não deixar ela contar para ninguém.

- Eu te amo, sabe que pode confiar em mim. – disse ele a virando para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo e confio em você mais do que em mim mesma. – Dricka se aproximou mais dele e o beijou, um beijo que demonstrava todo o amor e carinho que tinham um pelo outro.

Eles ficaram lá por um bom tempo ora conversando, ora se beijando ou então apenas a apreciando a linda noite de primavera. Dri soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, parecia ter se lembrado de alguma coisa e realmente tinha.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry se levantando junto com ela.

- Ah, nada. Outra hora eu te explico, juro. – ao dizer isso saiu correndo deixando para trás um Harry confuso e não muito contente.

Dricka foi correndo até a cozinha, tinha se esquecido completamente que hoje era para ela ir ver Sirius, pegou tudo o que foi servido no jantar e levou para ele.

- Achei que você não fosse vim. – falou Sirius assim que ela chegou até a clareira.

- É que eu tinha me esquecido, perdi a hora com Harry. – explicou Dricka.

- Hum, o que você trouxe para mim? – perguntou ele olhando para as mãos dela.

- Tome. – estendeu-lhe o embrulho que tinha nas mãos. – Peguei tudo o que tinha no jantar. – disse ela sorrindo ao ver a cara de seu pai.

Dricka ficou quieta tôo o tempo em que Sirius estava comendo.

- O que houve? Você está diferente. – disse ele assim que acabou de comer.

- Nada, é só que eu não gosto de ficar escondendo as coisas do Harry. – falou ela olhando para seus pés.

- Eu sei que não gosta, mas é necessário por enquanto.

- Porque? O que tem de demais em eu contar para ele e para o Douglas? - disse Dri agora o encarando.

- Quero provar minha inocência antes e eu quero explicar eu mesmo isso, por favor minha filha é só mais um pouquinho, só, logo logo eu pego aquele rato imundo. – essa ultima parte falou mais para ele mesmo do que para Dricka.

- Rato? Que rato? O que um rato tem a ver com sua inocência? – Dri o olhou desconfiada.

- Nada, nada, esquece isso.

* * *

Remo estava sentado em seu quarto, não conseguia dormir, estava pensando no que Harry havia dito quando lhe entregou o mapa. "_Mas isso é impossível, Sirius o matou, não tinha como, ou tinha?". _Ele estava mais uma vez observando o mapa para ver se encontrava algo, mas nada, quer dizer..."_Não, como? Ela? Esse mapa deve estar com problema."_ Não convencido com isso ele resolveu conferir, foi até a Torre de Astronomia.

- Adria? É-é você, mas como...? – disse ele assim que avistou a garota sentada no chão. Ela se virou para ver quem era e rapidamente se levantou.

- Professor...e-eu só estava...eu já vou voltar para meu dormitório.

- Não, não se preocupe, não vim para castigar você. É só que eu vi... – ele parou de falar abruptamente. – Bom, nada.

- Isso, na sua mão, é o mapa, o mapa do Harry? – perguntou Dri olhando o pergaminho nas mãos do professor.

- Bom, hum, é.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio.

- Professor, o que você está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, você disse que viu alguma coisa. – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Nada, eu vi seu nome no mapa e resolvi vim aqui. – bom ele não mentira exatamente.

- Viu meu nome? – disse ela desconfiada, o mapa certamente mostrava o nome Dricka Black e não Adria Lestrange.

- Sim, vi. – ele a olhou de forma estranha.

- Você conheceu Sirius Black, não? – perguntou Dri o encarando. – Vocês eram amigos.

- Pensei que sim, mas depois de tudo o que ele fez a James e Lily... – Remo ficou encarando seus pés para evitar olhar para a garota.

- Ele é inocente. Tenho certeza. – ela falou se virando e indo se sentar no chão. – Professor, o senhor sabe tão bem quanto eu que o nome que viu no mapa não é Adria Lestrange.

Remo havia levantado a cabeça e agora olhava a menina de costas para ele.

- Sim, não vi seu nome. O nome que vi foi Dricka Black, mas isso é impossível, ela está morta. – ele se dirigiu até o lado dela.

- Eu pareço estar morta? Estou bem viva, não? – falou ela olhando para o professor que havia se sentado ao seu lado.

- Mas como?

- É uma longa história da qual não tenho permissão de lhe contar por enquanto. Logo saberá tenho certeza. – falando isso levantou-se e foi em direção a saída. – Boa noite, professor.

* * *

Harry, Dricka, Douglas, Rony e Hermione estavam descendo para ir ver Hagrid, antes da ultima audiência de Bicuço, quando viram Malfoy e seus amigos olhando a cabana de longo.

- Eu não contei pra vocês? Papai disse que eu posso ficar com a cabeça do hipogrifo, acho que vou doar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. – eles ouviram Malfoy falar de longe. Eles foram se aproximando e Draco ao ouvir os passos se virou.

- Ahh, vieram ver o show? – perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

- Você sua barata abominável e asquerosa. – gritou Hermione ficando ainda mais perto dele.

- Ora, como ousa falar comigo desse jeito, sua sangue-ruim. – ele cuspiu essas ultimas palavras.

- Como você tem coragem de chamá-la de sangue-ruim, quando pertence àquela família ridícula, hein seu idiota? – falou Dricka chegando perto dele.

- Ao menos sou sangue-puro e não uma traidora de sangue feito você e o resto dos seus amiguinhos. – ao dizer aquilo Malfoy levou um grande soco de Dri no nariz.

- Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais falar mal dos meus amigos.

- Você quebrou meu nariz, sua louca. – e saiu correndo sendo seguido por seus capangas deixando para trás um grupo dando gargalhadas.

- Essa foi boa. – disse Douglas.

- Boa não, brilhante. – acrescentou Rony.

- Valeu por me defender, Dri. – agradeceu Hermione sorrindo.

- Você é louca mesmo. – disse Harry lhe dando um beijo. – Agora vamos já deveríamos estar no Hagrid.

Então os cinco desceram em direção à casa de Hagrid.

- Olhem só para ele adora o cheiro das arvores quando o vento bate nelas. – disse Hagrid olhando pela janela, quando eles entraram em sua cabana.

- Nós podíamos soltá-lo, deixar ele fugir. – falou Douglas.

- Não, eles iam saber e Dumbledore estaria em apuros. Ele vai vir aqui, o Dumbledore, disse que quer estar aqui quando...chegar a hora. – Hagrid se virou para encará-los. – Um grande homem o Dumbledore, um grande homem.

- Nós vamos ficar também, Hagrid. – disse Hermione.

- Acham que eu quero que vejam isso? Não, vão beber o chá e vão embora.

- Mas... – Dricka tentou argumentar.

- Sem mais. – falou ele entregando uma xícara de chá para cada um. – Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça.– Hagrid foi em direção a um armário no canto da cozinha e tirou de lá um rato. – Cuide melhor de seus bichinhos, Rony.

- Perebas.

- Acho que deve desculpas a alguém. – disse Hermione.

- Tá, quando eu encontrar o Bichento peço desculpa a ele.

- Tem que pedir a mim.

- Aii. – exclamou Harry quando uma pedra lhe atingiu a cabeça. –Hagrid, olhe.

- Eles estão vindo, vão. – disse ele olhando pela janela. - É melhor que não os vejam aqui ou se meterão em uma grande confusão, principalmente você Harry. Vão, rápido. – então abriu a porta dos fundos para eles saírem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hagrid. – disse Harry.

- Vão, vão.

Eles foram para trás das gigantes aboboras de Hagrid até terem certeza de que Dumbledore, o ministro e o carrasco já tivessem entrado.

Quando já estavam longe da cabana Perebas se soltou e saiu correndo.

- Perebas. – gritou Rony saindo atrás do rato.

Rony conseguiu o alcançar somente quando estava na frente do Salgueiro Lutador e Hermione foi a primeira a perceber isso.

- Ei, olhem. – disse ela olhando para a arvore.

- Oh, não, isso é mal. – falou Harry. – Rony, corra. – Rony levantou a cabeça e os olhou apavorado.

- Não, corram, é o sinistro. – falou ele apontando para algo atrás deles.

Se viraram e viram um enorme cão preto atrás deles que vinha correndo em sua direção, mas o cão não os atacou e sim pulou por cima de suas cabeças indo em direção a Rony, mordeu sua perna e o arrastou até um túnel em baixo do Salgueiro.

- HARRY ! – foi a ultima coisa que eles ouviram Rony gritar antes de entrar no túnel.

Assim que eles sumiram de vista a arvore começou a ricochetear o ar e tudo que estava em sua volta. Dricka saiu correndo se desviando dos galhos que tentavam a acertar e entrou no passagem. Os outros tentaram fazer o mesmo, mas não tiveram tanta sorte.

Dri saiu caminhando pelo túnel até chegar em uma casa que parecia não ser habitada fazia muitos anos já que havia uma espessa camada de poeira no chão que quando se pisava formava nuvens de pó. Ele atraída pelos gritos de dor de Rony chegou a um quarto todo destruído.

- Dri, cuidado. – falou Rony quando a viu entra pela porta. – É Sirius Black.

Dricka o olhou e se agachou ao lado dele segurando sua perna para ver como estava.

- Você está bem? Está doendo muito? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sim, mas olhe. – disse ele apontando para um canto do quarto. Ela levantou cabeça e olhou para onde Rony apontava.

- Oi, Dri. – falou Sirius com um sorriso em seu rosto pálido que lhe dava a aparência de morto. Ela se levantou e foi em sua direção caminhando lentamente e o abraçou.

- Oi. – simplesmente disse quando se soltaram.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou Rony encarando a amiga. – Você o conhece? É amiga dele? Como pode?

- Rony, não é o que você está pensando é que... – mas o que era Rony não chegou a descobrir, pois Harry, Douglas e Hermione entraram no quarto naquele momento.

- Rony, cadê o cão? – perguntou Harry.

- Harry é uma armadilha, ele não é um cão é um animago.

Harry, Douglas e Hermione seguiram com o olhar as marcas de pegada de cachorro no chão se transformarem que pegadas humanas até chegarem ao dono delas. Viram Sirius Black os encarando com Dricka ao seu lado.

- Se você quer matar o Harry terá que nos matar também. – falou Hermione se posicionando na frente de Harry.

- Não, só uma pessoa vai morrer hoje. – disse Sirius.

- Então vai ser você. – falou Harry partindo para cima dele, Hermione tentou o impedir e Dri gritou que não, mas não adiantou, Harry já estava em cima de Sirius apontando sua varinha para a cabeça dele.

- Ah, você vai me matar, vai Harry? – perguntou ele sorrindo de uma forma macabra.

- _Expelliarmus!_ - gritou Lupin desarmando Harry e fazendo sinal para que ele saísse de cima de Sirius. – Você está meio acabado, não está Sirius? Finalmente o corpo reflete a loucura interior. – disse ele apontando sua varinha para Sirius.

- E voe entende muito bem de loucura interior, não é Remo? – disse Sirius o encarando. Remo ficou um tempo o olhando até que estendeu sua mão para ele o ajudando a se levantar e se abraçar.

- Remo, eu o achei. Vamos matá-lo. – falou Sirius.

- Não, eu confiei no senhor e esse tempo todo tem sido amigo dele. – disse Hermione indignada. – Ele é um...

- Lobisomem? Por isso não tem dado aula? – falou Dricka a interrompendo. Harry e Rony a olharam espantados com a noticia e Douglas simplesmente permaneceu quieto sem se demonstrar abalado com a novidade.

- Você sabia? – perguntaram Remo e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- É claro que sabia. – respondeu ela e viu o olhar que Remo lançou em Sirius. – Ele não me contou nada, descobri sozinha.

- Vocês são bem inteligente para o idade de vocês. – falou Remo as olhando.

- Ora, chega de conversa, Remo. Anda vamos matá-lo. – disse Sirius os interrompendo.

- Não, espere.

- Eu já esperei muito, doze anos de espera em Azkaban – gritou ele.

- Está bem, mate-o, mas espere mais um minuto Harry tem o direito de saber porque. – disse Lupin entregando sua varinha a Sirius.

- Eu sei porque. Você traiu meus pais, por sua culpa eles estão mortos. – disse Harry os encarando.

- Não, Harry, não foi ele. Alguém realmente traiu seus pais, mas foi alguém que até recentemente eu acha que estava morto. – explicou o professor.

- E quem foi então?

- Pedro Pettigrew. E ele está neste quarto, agora. Vamos apareça Pedro, anda, vamos brincar. – falou Sirius.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – dessa vez quem desarmara Sirius foi Snape. – Como é doce a vingança, sonhei tanto que seria eu a encontrá-lo.

- Severo... – tentou falar Remo, mas Snape lhe apontou a varinha e disse.

- Disse a Dumbledore que estava ajudando seu amigo a entrar no castelo e agora eis a prova.

- Brilhante, Snape. Mais uma vez colocou sua mente aguça para funcionar e como sempre chegou a conclusão erra. Mas agora se nos da licença eu e Remo temos um assunto inacabado para resolver.

- Me de um motivo, eu lhe imploro.

- Severo, não seja tolo. – falou Remo tentando acabar com aquilo.

- Ele não pode evitar já virou habito.

- Cale a boca, Sirius.

- Ah, cale a boca você, Remo.

- Olhem só, estão brigando como um casal de velhos. – disse Snape debochadamente.

- Porque não vai brincar com seu kit de química. – falou Sirius.

- Eu podia matá-lo, sabia? Mas porque negar isso aos dementadores eles estão tão ansiosos para ver você. Dizem que é quase insuportável de presenciar o beijo de um dementador, mas vou fazer esse esforço. – falou Snape. – Vai na frente. – disse ele olhando para Sirius.

- _Expelliarmus, Estupefaça!-_ disseram Harry e Dricka ao mesmo tempo jogando Snape contra a parede.

- Vocês atacaram um professor. – falou Hermione colocando a mão na boca.

- Não deveriam ter feito isso, eu dava um jeito nele. – disse Sirius.

- Assim ele calou a boca, já estava me irritando. – disse Dri rindo.

- Fale sobre Pettigrew. – mandou Harry.

- Achávamos que ele era nosso amigo. – falou Remo.

- Não, Pettigrew está morto. Você o matou. – disse ele apontando a varinha para Sirius.

- Eu acha isso, até você ter mencionado que viu ele no mapa. – explicou Remo.

- O mapa estava mentindo.

- O mapa nunca mente. – falou Sirius. – Pettigrew está vivo e ele está bem ali. – apontou para o Rony.

- Eu? Ele é maluco...

- Você, não seu tolo, o seu rato.

- Perebas está na minha família a...

- Doze anos? Uma vida muito longa para um rato comum como ele. – Sirius o interrompeu. – Ele te um dedinho faltando, não tem?

- E daí?

- A única coisa que acharam de Pettigrew foi o seu... – disse Harry se lembrando das palavras do ministro.

- Seu dedo. O covarde cortou o dedo e se transformou em rato.

- Quero ver. – Sirius tentou pegar o rato, mas Rony não queria entregar.

- Dá o rato pra ele.

- Mas...

- Dá logo a porcaria desse rato, Rony. – gritou Dricka. Ele estendeu a Mao que segurava Perebas na direção de Sirius. E ele o pegou.

- Obrigado, filha. – disse Sirius sorrindo para ela.

- O que? – falaram Harry e Douglas ao mesmo tempo.

- Depois. – Sirius disse simplesmente e largou o rato em cima de uma cômoda e tentou lhe acertar um feitiço, mas ele saiu correndo tentando escapar. Remo e Sirius ficaram alguns minutos tentando o acertar com o feitiço, mas o rato era rápido até que Sirius conseguiu o encurralar em um buraco acertando em cheio nele. Aos poucos os presentes viram o rato se transformar em um homem franzino com feições de rato, quando se virou disse:

- Remo? É o Sirius? Meus velhos amigos. – disse Pettigrew e então se virou para Harry. – Harry, você se parece tanto com o seu pai...

- Como se atreve a falar com Harry? Como se atreve a falar de James na frente dele? – falou Sirius partindo para cima dele.

- Você entregou James e Lily a Voldemort, não foi? – disse Remo indo para o lado de Sirius.

- Eu não queria entregar. Diga você, Sirius, o que teria feito?

- Eu morreria. Preferiria morrer a trair os meus amigos. – Pettigrew saiu correndo em direção a porta, mas Douglas foi mais rápido e bloqueou a passagem.

- Douglas, não deixe que eles me matem sua mãe não gostaria disso. – falou ele se agarrando em Douglas.

- Não encoste no meu filho. – disse Sirius o puxando de volta. – Você deveria saber Pedro que se Voldemort não o matasse nós o mataríamos. – quando Sirius e Remo estava prontos para lançar o feitiço foram atrapalhados por três gritos.

- Não! – Harry, Dricka e Douglas haviam gritado.

- Harry, este homem... – falou Remo.

- Eu sei o que ele é, mas vamos levá-lo ao castelo.

- E alem do mais acabei de me livrar de meus supostos pais Comensais da Morte, não quero um pai assassino. – disse Dri olhando para Sirius.

-É, os dementadores cuidam dele. – acrescentou Douglas ao ouvir aquilo Pedro ficou atremendo de medo.

- Tá, vocês quem sabem. – falou Sirius e o amarrou. – Assim ele não vai fugir.

- Ótimo, agora dá para explicar o fato de ela ser sua filha. – disse Douglas apontando para Dri.

- É uma longa história. – falou Sirius abraçando a garota.

- Nós temos tempo. – quem falara fora Harry. Dricka sorriu.

- E não sei exatamente o que aconteceu Kate nunca quis falar detalhadamente sobre isso, mas quando vocês tinha quatro meses mais ou menos Kathy saiu para dar uma volta com Dri em uma praça perto de casa e Comensais da Morte a atacaram e Dricka morreu. Não sei mais do que isso foi só o que Katherine contou. – explicou Sirius olhando dos filhos para o afilhado.

- Dricka? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim esse é o verdadeiro nome dela. – respondeu ele.

- Se ela morreu, como está aqui? – perguntou Douglas.

- Como eu disse, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Só sei que ela é realmente a sua irmã.

- Como? – perguntou Harry.

- O medalhão – disse Sirius apontando para a corrente no pescoço da garota. – Eu dei um a Dricka logo após que ela nasceu, assim como dei ao Douglas uma pulseira.

- Desde quando sabe disso? Porque não nos contou? – perguntou Douglas chateado a olhando.

- Faz algum tempo, uns três ou quatro meses mais ou menos. – disse ela evitando olhar para o irmão e o namorado.

- Eu pedi para ela não lhes contar assim como pedi que não contasse que você é meu filho, queria eu mesmo falar com vocês. – falou Sirius tentando ajudar a filha. – E Douglas, por favor, não conte a sua mãe. Deixa que eu falarei com ela. – o garoto fez que sim com a cabeça.

- É melhor nós irmos. Já está tarde e vai que ele acorde. – disse Remo se referindo a Snape.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – perguntou Hermione.

- Deixa ele ai. Se nós tivermos sorte um bicho vem e come ele. – disse Dri sorrindo, olhando para o professor.

- Não sei que bicho vai querer comer esse monte de sebo. – falou Sirius fazendo os presentes rirem. – Deixa que eu o levo e Remo leva isso. – disse dando um pequeno chute em Pettigrew.

Remo saiu primeiro com Rabicho bem perto, logo depois foi Hermione ajudando Rony a andar e mais para trás ficaram Harry, Dricka, Douglas e Sirius, este fazia Snape levitar e ocasionalmente batia com a cabeça dele em uma pedra e outro sem querer, ou talvez não, enquanto eles conversavam. Sirius falou a Harry que era seu padrinho e perguntou se, quando tudo aquilo acabasse, ele queria ir morar com eles, é claro que ele aceitou.

Pouco depois deles saírem da passagem a lua foi descoberta pelas nuvens, era lua cheia e Remo não havia tomado a sua poção o que fez ele se transformar em lobisomem. Sirius se transformou em cão para distrair o lobo e saiu correndo com ele atrás.

Os que tinham ficado para trás firam que o lobo saiu de perto do cachorro quando ouviu um uivo, mas o cão estava machucado e ia em direção ao lago. Harry e Dricka foram atrás dele para ajudá-lo.

Quando chegaram lá viram Sirius caído no chão com o ombro machucado e vários dementadores na sua volta. Harry sacou sua varinha e gritou:

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – mas não foi o suficiente para espantar todos, ele tentou mais algumas vezes, mas já estava ficando sem forças. Ele olhou para o lado e viu que Sirius parecia estar morrendo e então Dricka se transformou no enorme tigre branco e se deitou em cima do pai para protegê-lo, depois disso ele desmaiou vendo uma forte luz branca que vinha do outro lado do lago.

Assim que Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria Hermione, Rony, Douglas, Harry e Dricka começaram a falar todos juntos que Sirius era inocente e o verdadeiro culpado era Pedro Pettigrew, então ele falou algo sobre o tempo ser curioso e perigoso e quando já estava quase saindo disse que três voltas eram o suficiente.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Douglas.

Hermione tirou uma corrente de dentro da bolsa e passou em volta do pescoço de Harry.

- Vocês vão ir? – perguntou ela e virando para Dricka e Douglas.

- Aonde? – perguntou o garoto.

- Acho melhor não, é muita gente. – respondeu Dri ignorando o irmão.

Harry e Hermione voltaram no tempo para impedir de Bicuço ser decapitado e usá-lo para salvar Sirius que estava na sala mais alta da torre oeste. Os dois quase não conseguiram voltar a tempo para a enfermaria.

- Como foram para ai? Nós estávamos falando com vocês bem ali. – disse Rony apontando para frente de sua casa. – E agora estão ai.

- Do que ele está falando Harry? – perguntou Hermione se virando para Harry sorrindo.

- Não sei, ninguém pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. – falou ele rindo.

- Como vocês são maus, explicam logo para eles. – disse Dricka abraçando o namorado.

* * *

- Está pronta para ir embora? – perguntou Harry quando a viu descendo as escadas de seu dormitório.

- Sim. – respondeu Dri. – Onde estão os outros?

- Já foram. – falou ele saindo com ela da Sala Comunal. – Onde você vai ficar agora?

- Não sei, eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro trouxa. Acho que vou pra uma pensão ou algo do tipo.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu lhe empreste dinheiro?

- Tenho, já basta os meus materiais que você comprou ano passado.

Eles ficaram o resto do caminho todo em silencio, só quando entraram na cabine onde estavam Douglas, Rony e Hermione que Harry falou.

- Sirius disse que não era pra vocês se preocuparem que assim que ele ver Kate ele vai contar tudo para ela. – disse olhando para Dricka e Douglas.

- Tá. – respondeu o garoto. – Eu não vou falar nada.

Depois disso eles passaram o caminho todo conversando apenas banalidades. Quando desceram na estação King Cross os tios de Harry, a mãe de Rony e os pais Hermione já estavam os esperando.

- Olá, Sra. Weasley. – eles os cumprimentaram.

- Oi, queridos. – disse a Sra. Weasley dando um forte abraço em cada um. – Onde está sua mãe, Douglas?

- Ela não pode vim, está trabalhando. – explicou o garoto. – Vou ter que voltar sozinho.

- S e você quiser pode voltar com a gente, querido.

- Tá, pode ser. Obrigado, Sra. Weasley.

- Tchau, gente. Eu tenho que ir antes que eles me matem. – disse Harry se referindo aos tios e dando um longo beijo em Dri. – Eu te amo. E me manda uma carta se precisar de mim. – falou ele só para ele ouvir.

- Tá.

- Você vai na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, né? – perguntou Rony. – Acho que papai vai conseguir entradas para nós.

- Acho que sim, tchau. – respondeu ele se despedindo de todos e beijando Dricka novamente.

Assim que os Weasley, Douglas e Hermione foram embora Draco atravessou a passagem com os pais.

- Ora, olhe quem temos aqui, Ciça. Nossa sobrinha fujona. – falou Lucio, com um falso sorriso no rosto, se dirigindo a ela. –Vamos para casa garota. – dizendo isso ele fechou a cara, segurou seu braço e aparatou para mansão.

* * *

Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !

Bjo,

**Jady Black**


	6. Enfim Livre

Desde que Lucio a levou de volta para casa Drica tinha ficado trancada no porão da mansão recebendo pelo menos uma vez por semana a visita de seu "tio" lá para ele brincar de torturá-la, ela sabia que Malfoy baixava a guarda quando a estava torturando e por mais fraca que ficasse durante a sessão de brincadeiras dele Dri conseguia manter controle o suficiente para impedi-lo de adentrar sua mente, sim essa é a real motivo de ela ser torturada para ele ver se ela tinha descoberto alguma coisa, mas Drica não era boba e se aproveitava que Lucio estava distraído demais para senti-la em sua mente e vasculhava para ver se descobria porque e como haviam a tirado de sua família. Já era metade de agosto, Malfoy tinha acabado de entrar no porão para ver Drica.

- Então, querida sobrinha, gostando do seu novo quarto? – perguntou ele rindo sinicamente.

- Oh, claro. Estou amando querido titio. – disse Dri lhe lançando um olhar frio.

- Sabe que nada disso teria acontecido se não tivesse saído de casa e ainda por cima ter se tornado amiga de Harry Potter. – Lucio falou o nome como se fosse algo desprezível.

- Porque tem tanto medo que eu fique perto de Harry? Está com medo que ele vá me fazer algum mal? – falou ela de uma forma debochada. – Ou será que há um motivo maior por trás de todo esse medo? – Drica sentiu Malfoy empalidecer com essas palavras. _"É hoje que eu vou descobrir a verdade."_

- Chega de conversas e vamos logo nos divertir. – disse ele sorrindo. – _Crucio!_

Dri sentiu uma pequena dor percorrer por suas entranhas, já não era a mesma dor que sentiu quando era criança, ela já havia se acostumado com aquela dor o que antes a fazia gritar e se contorcer agora apenas lhe tirava um pouco as energias e a fazia cair no chão por não agüentar o peso de suas pernas. Ela estava no chão fingindo que sentia uma dor excruciante quando percebeu seu tio tentando penetrar sua mente ela o impediu e aproveitou o momento para entrar na dele. Passou alguns segundos procurando até que viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

"_- Bella e Lucio, quero que vocês peguem a menina e a tragam até mim. – disse um homem de aparência ofídica e olhos vermelhos os encarando. – Pelo que você me contou Bella, ela me trará grandes dores de cabeça quando crescer, então é melhor eu cortar o mau pela raiz. Quero a garota viva, mas façam com que os pais dela pensem que ela morreu. Anda não sei ao certo o que vou fazer com ela._

_- Sim, Milorde. Nós traremos a garota até o senhor. – falou Bellatrix."_

Então a imagem mudou.

"_Drica se viu em um parque trouxa com balanços e uma mulher sentada em um banco de pedra brincando com um bebê no seu carrinho bordô. Quando três figuras encapuzadas apareceram a mulher deu um pulo e sacou sua varinha, os Comensais da Morte duelavam com todas suas forças contra a mulher, ela era forte, mas então um deles conseguiu a atingir com um feitiço. Tudo pareceu parar ao redor da mulher, o tempo havia parado. Um dos Comensais chegou perto do carrinho do bebê e o pegou no colo._

_- Rodolfo, cadê o outro? – perguntou Bellatrix olhando para o homem encapuzado ao seu lado._

_- Ali naquela mala. – disse ele indo em direção a uma mala preto grande que estava a um canto e tirou de lá o que parecia ser um corpo._

_- Acorde-o. – ordenou ela. – _

_Rodolfo apontou a varinha para o homem fazendo-o acordar._

_- O que? Onde estou? – falou o homem desorientado._

_- Quieto. Lucio de a poção a ele. – disse Bellatrix arrancando um fio de cabelo da menina que estava em seu colo e entregando a Lucio._

_Malfoy deu a poção a ele e quando estava igual ao bebê Rodolfo transfigurou suas roupas tornando-as igual a da menina, pegou o corpo e o colocou no carrinho onde até pouco tempo estava a garotinha ruiva. _

_- Tome, leve-a até o Lord. Logo nós vamos para lá. – falou Bella entregando a menina a Rodolfo e ele aparatou.- Desfaça o feitiço Lucio. Eu lanço a maldição._

_Quando a mulher voltou a se mexer não percebeu o que havia acontecido, apenas lançou mais um feitiço para cima de Bellatrix que revidou com um jato de luz verde que passou por baixo do braço da mulher e acertou o bebê no carrinho."_

Drica assistiu a tudo aquilo estática, levara apenas alguns segundos para ela ver sua vida sendo destruída pelos seus supostos pais e tio. Malfoy havia acabado de sir dizendo que semana que vem voltaria para outra visita. Ela ficou ali deitada pensando no que acabara de ver, não dava para acreditar como uma pessoa conseguia ser tão fria e cruel. Dri ficou dois dias esperando que alguém resolvesse ir lá lhe dar um pouco de comida até que ela viu a porta se abrir.

- Oi, como você está? – pergunto Draco assim que fechou a porta.

- Ah estou ótima, é bom ficar sem comer sabe. – vociferou ela.

- Eu sinto muito, meus pais tão sempre de olho para ver se não vou te trazer comida. – quando viu a expressão de incredulidade em seu rosto falou. – Não estou mentindo é verdade. Tome. – disse lhe entregando um prato com comida.

- Obrigada. – disse ela começando a comer rapidamente. – Eles te mandaram aqui?

- Não, eles saíram. Eles foram à casa de sei lá eu quem, vão voltar tarde. Disse pra eles que ia ao Beco Diagonal pra me deixarem. – explicou ele se sentando ao lado de Drica. – Dri, eu vim aqui pra e ajudar a sair daqui.

Ela se engasgou com a comida ao ouvir aquilo.

- Você o que? – perguntou ela não acreditando.

- Vou te ajudar a escapar. Olhe meus pais voltam só de noite e acham que eu to no Beco Diagonal, então não vão saber que eu te ajudei. – disse ele a encarando.

- Valeu, Draco. Mas pra onde eu vou? Quero dizer se eu for pro Caldeirão Furado seu pai vai me achar.

- Simples, você vai para uma pousada trouxa. – disse ele mexendo no bolso e tirando de lá um saco. – Ó, é dinheiro trouxa. Eu realmente fui ao Beco hoje, passei no banco e troquei isso pra você. Acho que tem o suficiente pro resto das férias.

- Como você consegue abrir essa porta? – falou ela indicando a porta a sua frente.

- Vi meu pai fazendo o feitiço para destrancá-la no começo das férias. Tentei te soltar antes, mas eles nunca saiam juntos então não deu. Agora vá.

Ele se levantou junto com ela e abriu a porta.

- Mamãe, comprou seus materiais de aula. Estão lá em cima na sua mala.

- Draco, Harry me mandou alguma carta? – ele fez uma careta, mas respondeu.

- Sim, estão na sua mala. Ele deve tá preocupado com você.

- É. Queria falar com ele. – disse ela olhando para baixo.

- Amanhã é a Copa de Quadribol. Ele vai estar lá com os Weasley, não? – Draco estava se esforçando para dizer aquilo.

- Vai, por quê? –perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Olha, eu não vou com a cara do Potter, ou melhor, eu não gosto dele, mas gosto de você. Sei que é quase impossível de você acreditar, mas eu me preocupo com você, muito. – disse ele acariciando seu rosto. – Vou falar com ele amanhã, dizer que você conseguiu sair daqui.

- Obrigada, eu também gosto de você, Draco. – disse ela pegando a mão dele que acariciava seu rosto e subindo as escadas. _"É, pena que não é do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você, Dri. Você gosta do _Potter_. Mas ainda vou te conquistar."_

Quando chegaram à sala, Drica se lembrou, soltando a mão de Draco.

- Minha varinha! Não posso ficar sem ela. – disse ela se virando para olhá-lo.

- Ah é sua varinha, tinha me esquecido. – disse ele mexendo novamente no bolso e tirou de lá a varinha dela. - Peguei lá no quarto dos meus pais.

Drica o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-o estremecer:

- Obrigado, Draco.

Dito isso Dri pegou seu malão e saiu pela porta da sala. Ela caminhou pela rua até chegar a uma avenida onde passavam ônibus trouxa, ela pegou um que a deixava no centro e Londres onde ela tinha visto, uma vez quando saiu para dar uma volta porque não estava mais agüentando olhar pra cara dos Malfoy, uma pousada pequena e simples.

Quando entrou na pousada viu que o lugar parecia estar precisando de reformas, tinha rachaduras nas paredes e no teto, que parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Ela se dirigiu até um balcão que atrás havia uma senhora a encarando.

- Bom dia, ah eu gostaria de um quarto. – disse ela se escorando no balcão.

- Tem um quarto no terceiro andar, numero 23. O banheiro é no primeiro andar e é para todos os hospedes. – falou a senhora se virando para pegar a chave. – Tome.

- Obrigado. – Ela subiu quatro lances de escada que rangiam cada vez que ela pisava. O lugar era sinistro. Dri entrou no quarto e viu tinha uma cama e uma pequena poltrona que aparentava ser bem dura, era menor do o que ela havia ficado no Caldeirão Furado, bem menor, mas tava bom, melhor que o porão dos Malfoy. Ela ficou o resto do dia lendo as cartas que Harry e Douglas tinham lhe mandado, a cada carta que passava eles ficavam mais preocupados com a falta de noticias dela, Douglas tinha até a ameaçado de tocá-la da Torre de Astronomia se ela não respondesse logo. Aparentemente eles estavam juntos, certamente Harry tinha ido passar o resto das férias na casa de Douglas, casa que por sinal era para ela ter crescido, casa onde ela deveria ter sido feliz e ter ganhado muito amor de seus pais. Mas não, a única coisa que ela ganhou de mais gentil foi _"Ao menos você parou de gritar enquanto nós brincamos"_ , pelo menos tudo isso serviu para alguma coisa ela conseguia fazer feitiços que nem os alunos do sétimo ano conseguiam, tinha aprendido a conjurar um patrono corpóreo com onze anos.

Às nove da noite Drica desceu para jantar, assim que chegou à sala de recepção viu que algumas mesas haviam sido postas. Tinha apenas umas seis ou sete pessoas jantando e não havia mais mesa livre, ela teria que se sentar com alguém. Ela foi até uma mesa onde tinha apenas um homem sentado.

- Oi, eu posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou ela olhando o homem.

- Claro, Dricka Black. – ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo sussurrar aquilo, então puxou a cadeira e se sentou.

- Eu...eu conheço o senhor?

- Não, mas eu conheço a senhorita. – disse ele a encarando. – Não tenha medo menina, não lhe farei mal.

- Como me conhece? - perguntou ela desconfiada.

- É uma longa história menina e aqui não é hora nem momento para isto. Agora vamos jantar. – disse ele se virando para seu prato e fazendo sinal para a senhora trazer o de Dricka que logo veio e o largo na frente dela.

Eles passarem praticamente o jantar todo calados até Dri quebrar o silencio.

- Ah, o senhor não me disse seu nome.

- Oh, me desculpe. Sou Grints. Richard Grints.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silencio, mas como Dricka não consegue ficar muito quieta.

- O senhor não tem família? Quero dizer por que está nessa pousada se é bruxo? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Me chame de você. Eu tenho uma filha, Antonieta Bardot, mas ela mora ou pelo menos morava até então com a avó dela na Alemanha. Ela irá estudar em Hogwarts a partir desse ano, a avó dela morreu, ela chega amanhã, acho. – Richard havia acabado de jantar e agora a encarava.

- Porque ela não mora com você?

- Quando a mãe dela morreu, Eleonore me tirou a guarda dela, aquela velha nunca confiou em mim. Não a consegui de volta, alegaram que eu não tinha capacidade para criar uma criança já que, segundo o ministério, eu não tenho um emprego nem uma estabilidade financeira. – disse o homem agora olhando o prato a sua frente.

- Mas agora ela está com você. – falou Dri querendo o animar.

- Sim, ela não tem mais ninguém. Mas me diga, como escapou da Mansão dos Malfoy? – perguntou ele a olhando novamente.

- Como sabe que eles tinham me trancado lá?

- Eu sei tudo sobre você, tudo. – ele olhou ao redor e viu que só eles tinham ficado na sala. – Já está tarde, preciso dormir. Encontre-me amanhã numa salinha que há no ultimo andar daqui às sete da manhã se quiser algumas respostas. – dito isso ele subiu as escadas lentamente para o andar superior, logo em seguida Dricka foi para seu quarto. Ela ficou algum tempo deitada na cama sem dormir apenas pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia até que o sono conseguiu a vencer.

No outro dia Dri acordou com uma dor em seu peito, tinha acabado de ter um sonho com Voldemort só não conseguia se lembrar o que aconteceu no sonho. Ela foi tomar um banho tentando se lembrar, mas não tava dando certo, Dri saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou em uma toalha e ficou e olhando no espelho, mais precisamente para seus cabelos, eles ainda estavam pretos, pegou sua varinha que estava sobre a pia e fez o mesmo feitiço que Harry tinha usado nela a um ano atrás. Dricka aos poucos foi ficando ruiva, quando seus cabelos tinham mudado completamente de cor ela reparou em uma marca um pouco acima de onde ficava seu coração, exatamente no lugar onde ela tinha acordado com dor, era uma cicatriz parecida com a de Harry só que em vez de um raio era um cruz. Ela ficou certo tempo encarando a marca, até ver que se ficasse mais um pouco ali se atrasaria para ir ver o que o misterioso homem que sabia aparentemente tudo da sua vida tinha a lhe dizer, Dri colocou a primeira roupa que viu em sua frente e foi até o terceiro andar e abriu a ultima porta do corredor, quando entrou viu que ele não tinha usado a palavra sala no diminutivo em vão, o lugar era minúsculo e podia ser facilmente com fundido por um armário de vassouras. Tinha apenas duas cadeiras de madeira com uma mesinha entre elas e uma prateleira com uns seis ou sete livros empoeirados.

- Nossa, não tinha um lugar menor, não? Quero dizer esse é tão grande para uma simples conversa. – falou Dricka ironicamente olhando o homem sentado em um das cadeiras.

- Não, infelizmente só achei esta ampla sala mesmo. Agora, por favor, sente-se. – disse ele apontando para a cadeira ao seu lado. – Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver.

- Sim, temos. – disse Dri se sentando. – Então, agora você pode me dizer como me conhece?

- Posso, mas não posso lhe contar tudo.

- Affs, sempre tem que ter um segredinho. – falou ela para si mesma.

- Bom, peço que não me interrompa enquanto eu estiver falando. – falou ele fingindo que não ouvira a frase da garota. – Pois eu não gosto disso.

- Sim, senhor. Agora será que dava pra parar de enrolar e me explicar logo?

- Sim, eu sou um tipo de... treinador. Não me interrompa. – falou ele quando Dricka fez menção de falar. – Sei que deve estar se perguntando o que isso tem a ver com você.

Dri arregalou os olhos "_Como ele sabe o que eu to pensando?"._

- Sua mente é tão aberta ao publico quanto a London Eye, por mais que quando você quer sabe fechá-la muito bem. Deveria fazer isso sempre, assim como fez quando seu tio tentou ver seus pensamentos. – disse ele a encarando.

"_Como ele sabe que eu fiz isso como aquele idiota? Esse cara me assusta."_ Pensou ela boquiaberta.

- Eu sei de tudo menina e não tem motivos para ficar assustada.

"_Para de ler meus pensamentos, coisa chata."_

- Se não quer que eu leia seus pensamentos porque está falando comigo por eles? – Dri revirou os olhos com isso.

- Tá, chega. Explica logo esse lance de treinador. – falou ela já se irritando com aquele troço de falar por pensamento.

- Oh, sim, tinha até me esquecido. Eu treino bruxos, ou melhor, pessoas que tem grandes capacidades mágicas. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual não me deixaram com a guarda da Antonieta, eu não tenho bem que um emprego ou uma casa fixa. O único dinheiro que eu ganho é de um trabalho que eu faço por fora numa loja trouxa, o ministério não sabe que eu treino esses bruxos, sabe.

- Hum, legal. E quem você treinou?

- Não foram muitas pessoas, são raros os bruxos que nascem assim. E os poucos que treinei não posso lhe contar, pelo menos não até você saber de tudo.

- Tudo o que? – perguntou ela rapidamente.

-Eu lhe disse que não ia poder contar tudo, a única coisa que posso falar é que você é uma pessoa muito especial e que tem muitos poderes.

- Você disse que sabe de tudo sobre mim, como?

- Quando você nasceu eu recebi um tipo de carta falando que você era especial, desde então passei a observar cada passo seu em meu espelho, ele me mostra quem eu quiser ver. – explicou ele.

- Então... então você sabia de tudo o que me aconteceu, porque não contou para meus pais? Eu podia ter crescido com eles. – disse Dri olhando para baixo.

- Eu não posso interferir em nada, fiz uma promessa quando me nomearam treinador que deixaria as coisas acontecerem como tinham que ser. Meu trabalho é apenas treinar essas pessoas. – disse ele a olhando. – Eu sinto muito por tudo que lhe aconteceu.

- Tudo bem agora já passou, nunca mais acontecerá. – falou ela erguendo a cabeça. – Me diz uma coisa então já que viu cada momento da minha vida, o que é essa cicatriz aqui? – perguntou ela abaixando a blusa para mostrá-la.

- Ah, isso. Bom, quando os Comensais da Morte te levaram para o Lord das Trevas ele decidiu que seria melhor matar você, assim não causaria problemas. Mas você é muito poderosa e a maldição apenas lhe deixou essa cicatriz, assim como no Potter. – disse ele calmamente.

- Esta noite eu tive um sonho com ele, só não lembro o que era. Acha que Harry também teve este sonho? – perguntou ela.

- Provavelmente, essa cicatriz parece que formou uma ligação entre vocês e Voldemort.

Eles ficaram mais algumas horas conversando, mas apenas amenidades. Por volta de umas onze horas Richard resolveu ir almoçar.

- Ah e antes que eu me esqueça, minha filha chega hoje. Você se importa de ficar conversando com ela? Ela não conhece ninguém aqui.

- Claro que não, estou ansiosa para conhecê-la.- disse Dri sorrindo.

- Ela também vai para Hogwarts, por mais que ela tenha 14 está no terceiro ano, lá na Alemanha eles começam a estudar só com 12 anos. E também ela mal falar inglês eu pensei que você pudesse ajudá-la.

- Mas eu não sei falar alemão. – falou ela. Grints apenas riu.

- Tenho certeza de que dará um jeito. Alias você ficou ótima ruiva.

* * *

Harry, Douglas, Hermione e os Weasley tinham acabado de chegar no acampamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol e o Sr. Weasley havia pedido para eles irem buscar água.

- Hey, Potter.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – disse Harry se virando para encarar o loiro.

- Eu vim em paz. Achei que você estivesse preocupado com sua namorada.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – perguntou Harry sendo segurado por Douglas e Rony para não avançar em Draco.

- Fale logo onde a Dri está. – falou Douglas ainda segurando Harry.

- Meu pai a levou para minha casa e a trancou no porão desde que as férias começaram. Mas eu consegui a soltar ontem, não sei pra onde ela foi. – explicou ele.

- Ela está bem? Alias porque fez isso se não se importa com ela. – perguntou Harry liberando os braços.

- Ela está ótima, eu dei algum dinheiro trouxa a ela. E não é porque ela namora com um idiota que eu vou deixar de gostar dela, sempre me preocupei com ela. Tenho que ir meu pai não pode nem sonhar com o que eu fiz. – dizendo isso ele virou as costas e foi embora.

* * *

N/B: Oi! A Jady não pode postar, então me pediu para postar no lugar dela...

A Jady tá mandando um beijo para todos! Que tal deixar um review para a Jady dizendo o que achou do capitulo? =D

Beijos

Bet97


	7. Humm ela é boinha!

Drica estava almoçando na pousada quando viu uma garota morena de mechas rosas com cara de nojenta entrar e ir falar com a velha recepcionista depois de ficar alguns minutos falando com a senhora ela já ia se encaminhando para as escadas, então Dri a chamou:

- Ei, o garota do cabelo meio a meio!

A garota se virou para ela com as sobrancelhas levantas e disse:

- _Está falando comigo?_ – Drica virou os olhos para cima pensando em uma resposta bem irônica, mas se conteve.

- _Sim, né._

- _O que você quer?_ – perguntou a loira chegando em sua mesa

- _Sou Drica Black, seu pai pediu pra eu te ajudar._

_- Ah, então é você. Mas ele tinha me dito que seu nome era Adria Lestrange._ – disse ela se sentando e revirando os olhos.

- _Hum, é. É meu outro nome. –_ estava meio receosa em falar aquilo não sabia se podia confiar nela, mas decidiu por dizer a verdade afinal ela era filha de Richard. - _Qual é seu nome mesmo?_ – perguntou só para desconversar, já sabia o nome da garota.

- _Antonieta Bardot_. – respondeu simplesmente.

Passaram alguns minutos em silencio, Drica encarava a tal garota da cabeça aos pés tentando avaliá-la. Pelas roupas e o cabelo só podia ser daquelas garotinhas meditas e fúteis, quer dizer, quem mais iria ir a uma pousada furrenga como aquela com um sapado de zebrinha salto agulha, uma bolsa cheia de brilho e um vestido com de vinho com um baita decote? Alias Richard não tinha dito que ela não falava inglês?

- _Seu pai tinha me dito que você não sabia falar inglês muito bem então como está falando?_ – falou ela de uma forma interrogativa.

"_Essa garota é louca ou o que?"_

_- Eu não falo inglês. –_ agora foi a vez de Drica levantar sobrancelha.

-_ Como não, estamos falando em inglês agora mesmo._

_- Você é louca? Nós estamos falando alemão._ – disse ela se posicionando inconscientemente o mais longe possível da garota na cadeira.

- _Mas como? Eu não sei falar alemão. Mal sei o inglês. – _essa ultima parte falou mais para si mesma do que para a garota.

- _Bom, você sabendo ou não está falando. Cadê meu pai?_

_- Ele saiu. Me diz uma coisa, o que seu pai falou sobre mim?-_ perguntou curiosa.

- _Hum... não muita coisa, só que você era bem...poderosa – _ao dizer aquilo a olhou de cima a baixo. – _e que era uma das pessoas que ele treina._

_- Acha que eu sei falar alemão por mais que não saiba por causa dos meus poderes?_

_- Pode ser, não sei muito sobre essa gente que meu pai treina as poucas vezes que o vi ele nunca quis dizer nada.-_ falou Antonieta parecendo ver imagens que Drica não podia ver. – _Aquela senhora ali disse que meu pai deixou um quarto com duas camas reservado para mim. Acho que é pra você ficar comigo nele._

_- Ah, ele não tinha me falado nada disso. Bom então, vamos subir? – _perguntou Dri se levantando.

- _Vamos. _

O quarto que Richard havia reservado era bem maior que o de Drica, tinha uma cama em cada lado do quarto, duas poltronas aparentemente um pouco mais confortáveis que a da tal sala que ela tinha falado com Grints e havia também uma porta no meio da parede em frente as camas, era um banheiro. Em cima da cama da direita tinha uma carta para Antonieta:

_Querida Tony,_

_Vou chegar só de noite, enquanto isso fique com Adria. Alias reservei esse quarto para vocês duas, para você não se sentir sozinha._

_Com amor,_

_Richard Grints_

_- É do meu pai, ele vai chegar só de noite. Você bem que podia me mostrar a cidade, né?_

_- Ah, to meio cansada acordei muito cedo. Outra hora a gente vai. Acho que vou pro meu quarto. – _não tava muito a fim de passar o dia com aquela garota, não até se decidir se ela era legal ou não. Por enquanto ela era só...hum...boinha.

- _Aparentemente seu quarto é aqui agora. Meu pai disse pra você ficar aqui, ele não quer que eu me sinta sozinha. – _Drica revirou os olhos.

- Aff, mereço. _ Vou pegar minhas coisas então._ – ela saiu do quarto e minutos depois voltou com seus pertences.

Deitou-se na cama enquanto observava a outra arrumar suas coisas em uma cômoda ao lado de sua cama.

- _Nós vamos para Hogwarts daqui a uma semana. Pra que tirar tudo da sua mala se terá que colocar tudo de novo depois?_

_- Vou ter que tirar tudo de qualquer jeito para arrumar mais espaço quando comprar meus materiais. _

_- Hum._

Drica começou a mexer em seu malão e tirou de lá uma pilha de cartas, a maioria de Harry. Eles haviam ficado muito preocupados com seu sumiço. No final da pilha havia uma carta de Sirius, dizia que ele estava bem e que assim que pudesse falaria com sua mãe. Ela ficou um tempo contemplando as carta para então pô-las de lado.

- _Quer saber, não to a fim de fica o dia trancada aqui. Vou dar uma volta, quer vir? – _disse ela deixando sua implicância com Antonieta um pouco de lado, talvez ela nem fosse tão chata assim e dar uma volta seria bom para conhecê-la.

-_ Achei que estivesse cansada. – _falou a encarando.

- _Como eu disse, não quero passar o dia aqui. –_ levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta. – _Você vem ou não?_

_- Ah, claro. – _Antonieta largou a blusa que tinha na mão em cima da cama e estava indo para a porta quando Drica perguntou.

- _Você não vai com essa roupa, vai? _

_- O que tem de errado com a minha roupa? – _perguntou a garota olhando para baixo para conferir a roupa.

- _Nada, só que parece mais é que você vai fazer ponto na esquina. _– disse revirando os olhos.

- _O que é fazer ponto? _

_- Esquece, apenas coloque algo simples que não chame tanto a atenção. Te espero lá em baixo._ – dito isso pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Drica já estava quase desistindo de esperar a garota, estava a mais de meia hora sentada naquele sofá duro na suposta sala de recepção da pousada e nada dela aparecer.

-_Demorei muito? – _perguntou Tony interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- _Não, só quase uma hora._

_- Desculpa, é que eu não tava achando nenhuma roupa como a que você tinha dito. – _agora ela estava com uma calça jeans escura, sandália preta de salto agulha, uma blusa rosa escura com umas fitinhas na frente e uma bolsa vermelha.

- _É, não era bem isso que eu quis dizer com simples e discreta, mas tudo bem. Vamos._

Assim que saíram de lá pegaram um ônibus de dois andares e foram até o centro de Londres, caminharam durante uma ou duas horas e então pararam para tomar um sorvete em uma sorveteria.

- E para as senhoritas o que vai ser? – perguntou o garçom assim que se sentaram.

- Humm, eu quero um sundae de morango. – vendo que Tony a olhava com cara de quem não entendia nada e disse. – _O que você vai querer?_

_- Um Milk shake de cappuccino._

_-_ E um Milk shake de cappuccino, por favor. – o garçom anotou os pedidos e se retirou.

- _Eu trouxe a minha lista de materiais, nós podemos ir comprar meus livros depois?_

_- Tá, daqui a pouco nós vamos._

O garçom largou na mesa o Milk shake em frente à Antonieta e o sundae na frente da Drica. Elas ficaram algum tempo saboreando o sorvete.

- _Ai, nossa. É muito livro. – _disse Tony assim que acabou seu Milk shake e olha sua lista.

- _Nem são tantos assim. – _falou Drica que também havia acabado o seu. – _Vamos logo ao Beco Diagonal antes que as lojas fechem._

Cada uma pegou algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa deixaram em cima da mesa e foram embora.

- _Ainda falta muito? To ficando com dor nos pés._ – reclamou Antonieta.

-_ Mais umas três quadras. E é claro que está, falei pra você colocar algo confortável e você me vem de salto pra caminhar e andar de ônibus._

_- É que eu não tenho muito sapato baixo, só dois tênis que eu não gosto e umas três sapatilhas. Mas elas machucam meu pé._-explicou ela.

- _Bom então é melhor você comprar. Não pretende andar em Hogwarts assim, né? Aquele colégio é imenso, você ia cansar só de subir as escadas com isso no pé._

_- Tem razão..._

_- Eu sempre tenho. – _disse Dri a interrompendo.

- _Amanhã você vai me levar em algum Shopping para eu comprar umas roupas e sapatos.- _disse ignorando a garota. -_ Daí eu já aproveito pra compra meu vestido._

_- Que vestido?_

_- Ué, o traje a rigor de que fala na lista. Diz que por mais que os alunos do terceiro ano não vão ter permissão de participar do evento, como eu tenho 14 vou poder ir._

_- Do que você tá falando, pra que traje a rigor? – _perguntou Drica a olhando de forma interrogativa.

-_ Sei lá, só tava escrito isso na carta. Você não comprou um pra você?_

_- Não, foi minha tia quem comprou meus materiais e ela não comprou nenhum vestido. – _disse ela olhando para baixo.

-_ Ah, meu pai falou que você teve que morar com seus tios, só não disse porque. _

_- Chegamos. E bom, é uma longa história. Não posso te contar aqui no meio da rua, alias não me chame de Drica aqui. – _ela falou quando entraram no Caldeirão Furado, atravessaram o bar e passaram pelo arco de tijolos que dava no Beco Diagonal.

-Ta bom. Hum,_ legal! –_ falou Tony olhando o lugar.

- _Vamos comprar seu livros primeiro. – _disse indo em direção a Floreios e Borrões.

Chegando lá Antonieta entregou sua lista a um atendente para ele lhe entregar os livros, enquanto isso Drica ficou olhando alguns livros de poções. Ela estava tão entretida que não ouviu a outra a chamando:

-_ Dr... quero dizer Adria? Hey, Adria. Acorda, meu. _– disse a loira a sacudindo.

-_ Hum, que?_

_- Vamos._

_- Ah, tá. Deixa eu só pagar esse livro. – _falou ela indicando o livro em sua mão.

Depois que ela pagou foram comprar o resto dos materiais e quando chegaram na pousada Richard já as estava esperando.

- _Pai! _– gritou Antonieta se atirando no colo dele quando entraram no quarto e o viram sentado na cama de Tony.

- _Oi, filha! – _disse a abraçando e beijando a garota. – _E então como foi o dia?_

_- Foi bom, compramos meus materiais. _– falou ela apontando para os embrulhos que haviam sido largados no chão por ela.

_- Hum, que bom. Mas me digam uma coisa você já começou a aprender falar inglês?_ – perguntou se desfazendo gentilmente do abraço.

- _Bom, aah, não. Eu acabei de chegar._ – tentou se justificar ela.

- _É, mas você tem uma semana pra aprender o básico._

_- Não se preocupem eu comprei um livro que fala sobre uma poção que traduz o que a pessoa está falando. E daí consequentemente ela vai aprendendo a falar inglês enquanto toma a poção, já que vai estar ouvindo os outros falarem com ela. – _disse Drica que estava sentada em sua cama assistindo a cena.

- _É, pode ser a solução. Mas essa poção é muito difícil e complexa de se fazer, certamente._ – falou Richard a olhando.

_- Bom, é. Então eu pensei que você poderia fazer para ela._

_- Não, você achou a poção, você faz. Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir. Bom, vou descer. Quando estiverem prontas juntem-se a mim para jantarmos. _ – e então saiu.

- _Antonieta, eu vou jantar estou louca de fome. – _disse Drica se virando para ela.

- _Tá bom, eu vou tomar banho e já desço. Ah e me chame de Tony. _

_- Hum, tá._

Assim que ela desceu viu Richard sentado em uma mesa no canto e se dirigiu até ele, ainda tinha muitas coisas que queria saber.

- Oi. – cumprimentou-o sentando-se na cadeira de frente para ele.

- Olá.

Drica ficou alguns segundos pensando no melhor jeito de perguntar aquilo.

- Ahm...Richard, me diz eu coisa, como eu consigo entender a Antonieta? – perguntou ela o encarando.

- Como? – disse ele se fazendo de desentendido.

- Ah, você me entendeu. Quero dizer, eu não sei nada de alemão.

- Ah, sobre isso...- ele olhou para os lados se certificando de que ninguém os ouvia. – Bom, isso é uma das capacidades que a Deu... – ele se interrompeu percebendo que falaria demais, então continuou. - quero dizer que você tem. Você pode falar qualquer idioma, desde que tenha algum contato com ele, sabe, ouvir alguém falando, ler alguma coisa nessa linguagem.

- Mas eu nunca tive nenhum contato com o alemão.

- Teve quando Tony falou com você.

- Hum. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar no momento, analisando tudo que lhe fora dito.

- E-e quais outras coisas eu posso fazer? – perguntou quando um prato caiu a fazendo acordar de seus pensamentos.

- Como já disse, não posso lhe informar. Isso você terá que descobrir com o tempo.

- Humpft, qual a diferença se eu vou descobrir mesmo, pra que adiar? – exclamou irritada.

- Tem coisas que não vai ser eu a te contar, Drica. Não posso lhe contar tudo, pois tem um feitiço que me impede. – explicou a ela pacientemente.

- Aff. – resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Mas tem algo que posso lhe contar...

- Sério? O que? – o interrompeu animada.

- Você pode fazer magia sem uma varinha. – continuou ele fingindo não ouvir a interrupção. Drica arregalou os olhos e quando ia falar algo Antonieta chegou.

- _Oi, gente! _

_- Oi – _respondeu Drica mal humorada com a garota, tinha certeza que Richard não falaria mais nada com ela ali.

- _Olá, minha filha. _

O resto do jantar eles passaram apenas falando de Hogwarts e outras banalidades.

Quando se deitou Drica estava muito cansada de ter passado o dia inteiro caminhando, ela estava quase dormindo quando Antonieta a chamou.

- _Drica?_

- _Hum?_

- _Você pode me contar aquela historia agora?_ – perguntou timidamente.

Drica ficou em silencio pensando em como resumir toda sua vida.

- _Se-se você não quiser não precisa responder._

- _Não, não é isso. Só estava pensando em como lhe responder.- _falou sentando-se na cama. – _Bom, quando eu era bebê Voldemort mandou os Lucio Malfoy, Rodolfo e Bellatrix Lestrange irem atrás de mim para levarem-me a ele. Eles fizeram meus pais pensarem que eu tinha morrido, por isso nunca foram me procurar, Voldemort tentou me matar, mas aparentemente não deu muito certo, não é? Desde então eu moro com os Malfoy, Lucio sempre me torturava, não sei como não enlouqueci, ele dizia que eu tinha que ser forte para servir o Lord das Trevas quando ele retornasse ao poder. Mas desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, tenho treinado para fazer exatamente o contrario, para derrotar Voldemort e com isso eu aprendi oclumencia e legilimencia, sabe. E então nas minhas férias eu sempre tentava entra na mente do Malfoy, até que ano passado eu consegui, descobri que Bellatrix não era minha mãe como eu sempre tinha pensado, depois em Hogwarts eu encontrei meu pai, sabe meu pai de verdade. Há dois dias atrás foi que eu descobri toda a verdade, quando Lucio foi falar comigo no porão da mansão dele._ – assim que parou de falar Drica a olhou, não tinha sido tão ruim falar aquilo para ela, na verdade tinha até gostado contar a ela. Afinal a garota não era tão chata assim pra falar a verdade de boinha ela tinha passado para bem legal.

_- Nossa, que história. Deve ter sido horrível passar por tudo isso e depois descobrir que tudo não passava de uma farsa. _

_- É, foi. Mas pelo menos agora eu sei toda a verdade.- _disse brincando com o lençol.

- _Porque você-sabe-quem quer tanto assim você? _– perguntou a encarando.

- _Não sei, deve ter alguma coisa a ver com os poderes que seu pai disse que eu tenho._

_- É, deve ser. Drica? Você pode fazer a poção pra mim amanhã? – _perguntou mudando de assunto.

- _Ah, claro. Acho que vou ter que pedir para o Richard nos conseguir os ingredientes, só tem coisa estranha na lista._

_- Obrigaa-ada – _falou bocejando. – _Acho que vou dormir. Boa noite._

_- Boa noite. - _dito isso elas apagaram a luz e foram se deitar.

No outro dia elas acordaram por volta das onze da manhã, se arrumaram e foram até o quarto de Richard falar sobre a poção.

- Entre. – respondeu ele às batidas na porta.

- _Oi, pai/Richard! _– disseram Drica e Tony juntas.

- _Olá, meninas. A que devo o prazer de vossa visita?_

_- Ahn, Richard, Antonieta me pediu para eu fazer a poção para ela hoje. E nós queríamos saber se você tem os ingredientes. De uma olhada na lista. – _disse entregando-lhe um pergaminho dobrado.

- _Bom, eu acho que devo ter sim_. – falou lendo o papel. - _Mas talvez fosse melhor que vocês os comprassem já que..._

- _Ah pai, qual é o que custa nos dar os ingredientes. Ela já vai fazer o troço pra mim e ainda vai ter que comprar os ingredientes?_ – falou Tony já se irritando.

- _Está bem, depois eu os deixo no quarto de vocês._

- _Você não podia nos dar agora, Richard? É que eu queria fazer logo._

_- Está bem. – _disse virando-se e indo em direção a um armaria na frente da cama, de lá ele tirou alguns potes e os colocou dentro de um saco.

- _Vocês não vão almoçar? – _perguntou entregando o saco para Drica.

_- Não to a fim de comer essa comida daqui. Você está? -_ perguntou Antonieta.

- _Não, é muito ruim. A gente podia dar uma olhada em como fazer a poção e depois ir comer em algum restaurante trouxa, o que acha?_

_- Tá, pode ser._

Elas saíram e foram para o quarto quando chegaram lá Drica pegou o livro que havia comprado no dia anterior e sentou-se com ele em sua cama.

- _Hum, não demora muito pra ficar pronta, mas tem que ter paciência. Tem que ficar praticamente o dia todo cuidando dela. _

_- Não tem pra vender isso, não? – _perguntou Antonieta esperançosa

- _Tem, mas é cara. Deve ser uns 800 ou mil galeões um vidrinho. Você tem que tomar dez gotas por dia, então um vidrinho deve dar para um mês no maximo, se você está disposta a gastar nove mil em um poção então..._

_- Tá, tá. Já me convenceu. –_ falou a interrompendo. - _Você vai começar agora ou depois? _

_- Eu? Você vai me ajudar, eu não vou fazer sozinha._

_- Tá, que seja. Então vamos fazer logo._

Elas passara o resto do dia fazendo a poção, ou melhor, Drica fez a maior parte já que Tony apenas a alcançava os ingredientes. Já eram cinco da tarde quando pararam.

- _O que tem que fazer agora? – _perguntou Dri.

- _Ahn, deixar fervendo em fogo baixo durante duas horas sem mexer. – _leu Tony.

- _Ah que bom, eu to louca de fome. Não agüento mais ficar aqui em volta desse troço._

- _Nem eu. Vamos para algum restaurante trouxa então? – _perguntou Antonieta se levantando

- _Vam' bora! _

Saíram caminhando pelas ruas de Londres lentamente. E foram para um McDonald's que ficava ali perto

-_ Como você conhece tão bem a Londres trouxa? – _perguntou Tony enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa com seus lanches.

- _Ah, eu costumava vim para cá pra fugir dos Malfoy. – _Drica deu uma mordida em seu hambúrguer. – _Então, como era lá na Alemanha?_

_- Era legal, minha vó não me deixava fazer muita coisa, mas ela era legal._

Ficaram conversando de como tinha sido a vida de Antonieta enquanto comiam.

- _Nós temos que ir, já é quase sete horas. A poção vai estragar. – _disse Dri depois que acabaram de comer.

- _Vamos._

Quando chegaram à pensão foram direto para o quarto cuidar da poção.

- _Tá só falta colocar aquilo ali- _falou Drica olhando no livro e apontando para uma coisa preta que soltava uma gosma verde. – _Poe isso ai dentro e desligue o fogo._

Tony fez o que Drica disse e sentou-se na cama.

- _E agora? Já esta pronta?_

_- Sim, só tem que esperar esfriar em temperatura ambiente._

_- Hum. Nossa ainda bem que você a fez. Eu odeio poções, nunca consigo fazer direito._

O resto da semana foi passando rapidamente, Drica e Antonieta estavam cada dia mais próximas, todos os dias elas iam dar uma volta em Londres, sempre faziam coisas trouxas como ir ao cinema e ao shopping, Drica tinha conseguido convencer Tony a comprar roupas menos chamativas, pois era menos arriscado para a ruiva, tinha muito menos probabilidade dela se encontrar com seus tios.

Faltava um dia apenas para elas irem para Hogwarts, estavam arrumando suas malas quando Richard entrou no quarto.

- _Já arrumaram tudo? – _perguntou ele assim que entrou

- _Estamos arrumando, pai._

_- Ótimo. Porque você não tomou a poção ainda?_

_- Não sei se já dá para tomar. Dá? – _perguntou ela virando-se para Drica.

- _Acho que sim deixa eu ver. _– disse indo para um canto do quarto onde estava o caldeirão.

- _Pai, o que é isso? _– perguntou Tony apontando para os embrulhos na mão de seu pai.

- _Ah, isso é o vestido que você encomendou, chegou hoje de tarde._- falou largando o pacote em cima da cama da garota. – _E este é um livros para a Drica._

Quando ouviu isso Drica se virou para encará-lo.

- _Quero que leia-o antes de nos encontrarmos de novo._

_- E quando será isso?_

_- Em breve._

Ela pegou o livro, devia ter umas 700 páginas e analisou a capa "Maldições Mortas e ocultas".

- _Tá.- _respondeu simplesmente confusa. Colocou o livro em seu malão e entregou um vidrinho com um liquido amarelado para Tony. – _Experimente, acho que já dá para tomar._

_- Acha?- _falou pegando o vidrinho e a encarando incerta.

_- Toma de uma vez, o maximo que pode acontecer é você morrer. – _disse ela sorrindo.

- _É, só né? Nada de mais. Serio, o que pode acontecer ?_

- _Hum, se tiver errada provavelmente você não vai entender nada que os outros falam nem os outros vão entender você. _

Tony tomou tudo de uma só vez, o gosto era horrível.

- alaf amugla asioc ! – falou Drica. Antonieta arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não entendi nada que você falou. Diz que você está brincando, diz que tá entendendo tudo que eu to falando. – disse ela sacudindo Dri pelos ombros.

A garota então começou a rir loucamente do desespero da amiga, já estava ficando sem ar quando conseguiu controlar-se.

- Eu tava só brincado, não precisava desse drama todo. – disse ela sorrindo.

- É fácil falar quando não é você que vai ficar falando que nem uma louca. – falou cruzando os braços.

Elas terminaram de arrumar suas malas e foram dormir no dia seguinte teriam que acordar cedo para ir à Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte acordaram já era dez e quinze, quase não chegaram a tempo de pegar o expresso, despediram-se de Richard e entraram logo em seguida o trem começou a andar.

- Ufa, quase que não deu tempo.

- É, culpa sua. – acusou Tony.

- Minha?

- É, sua. Você que ficou se enrolando. – Dri lhe estirou a língua.

- Vamos, logo. Quero achar o Harry. – Antonieta a olhou de forma maliciosa.

Saíram a caminhar pelo trem atrás da cabine do Harry, já estavam quase no final quando os viram. Drica abriu a porta.

- Oi. – Harry e Douglas olharam para a porta e assim que a viram se jogaram em cima dela.

- Dri ! – disseram a abraçando.

- Ai, vocês-tão-me-enforcando. – eles a soltaram.

- Você nos deixou preocupado. – disse Dougie. – Pensei até que tinha morrido.- brincou.

- Para de falar besteira. – xingou Harry. – Você me deixou preocupado. Se Malfoy não tivesse dito que você estava bem, acho que teria invadido aquela casa.

Drica sorriu, pulou em seu pescoço e beijou-o.

- Eu te amo!

– Eu te amo! – respondeu Harry. – Quem é essa? – perguntou quando se soltaram.

- Ah e essa aqui é Antonieta Bardot. – virou-se para olhar Tony.

- Oi – falou ela.

- Oi – falaram Rony e Douglas ao mesmo tempo. Hermione revirou os olhos com aquilo e olhou a garota da cabeça aos pés.

- Da onde ela saiu? – perguntou Harry quando todos já estavam sentados.

- Ela é filha dum cara que eu conheci lá na pousada onde estava. – explicou Dri.

- Onde você estudava? – perguntou Hermione interessada.

- Em uma escola na Alemanha a Dortmund...- Harry parou de prestar atenção nessa parte.

- Que cara? – perguntou baixo para só Drica ouvir. – Quantos anos ele tem?

- Tá com ciúmes, é? – disse sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho. – Eu não sei direito quem ele é, apareceu do nada. Depois te explico melhor o que ele me falou, tá?

Em resposta Harry lhe deu um beijo longo e apaixonado. Bom, longo até Douglas não atrapalhar.

- Chega, né? Ninguém precisa ver isso! – disse interrompendo-os. Drica estreitos os olhos em direção a ele, mas separou-se do namorado.

- Douglas você sabe o papai falou com a... – perguntou Drica depois de um tempo em silencio.

- Não, ele não falou. – respondeu ela a interrompendo. – Mamãe estava viajando até ontem e sábado ela vai de novo e só volta no natal, provavelmente.

- Ah.

- No que sua mãe trabalha que viaja tanto? – perguntou Tony olhando diretamente para Douglas.

- Ela é auror chefe de uma subdivisão do departamento dos aurores.

- Sua mãe é chefe do departamento dos aurores? – perguntou Rony impressionado.

- Não, Ronald. Ele acabou de dizer que a mãe dele é chefe da _subdivisão_. – disse Hermione grifando a última palavra.

- Como assim?

- Rony, tem um cara que é chefe do departamento, e mais três que são chefes da subdivisão. Minha mãe é um deles, sacou? – falou Dougie como se explicasse para uma criança que um mais um é dois. – Scrimgeour fala pra ela e ela manda os outros fazerem.

- Ahhh, agora e entendi. – falou Rony fazendo todos revirarem os olhos.

* * *

Gente desculpa a demora, é que eu tava sem inspiração e meio que sem tempo também ! =D

Pra recompensar esse cap. é um pouquinho maior que os outros, acho que é o maior que eu escrevi.

Bom é isso, sei que não tá grandes coisa, mas é que eu tive que enfiar um personagem a mais na história por causa da minha melhor amiga pentelha * TE AMO, MORENA (que não é mais morena :( )*, então o cap. ficou meio chato, mas prometo que vai melhorar. ;D

E mais um coisa, o proximo cap. provavelmente vai demorar mais *POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM* é que eu to fazendo pré-vestibular agora então tenho que estuda pro colégio e pro vestibula e com isso fico com pouco tempo pra escrever (tirando o fato que tem dias que minha criatividade ta com nível 0).

Beijo beijo!

Comentem,

**Jady Black**


End file.
